Teenage Life
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: A story of friends trying to surive their senoir year. Fill with friendships, Love and a whole lot of drama. Batista/OC and John/Melina and more.
1. First Day

Being a teenage girl in Richmond Virginia could be a curse or a blessing. But being a teenage student at Richmond High, well that could be a whole lot different. This story shows how life is like for a teenage girl and her last year of high school. Friendship, Love, Betrayal, and a whole lot of drama that her and her friends will have to go through. This is my story.

My Name is Armani Denise Mercy Beaumanior or Mani. I'm eighteen years old and I am senior at Richmond High. I'm 5'10 with very long legs. Out of all my friends I'm the most diverse and the only black one which doesn't bother me. I'm mixed with African American, British, French Creole, Jamaican. I also speak fluent French when I'm either piss or with certain friends who understand me. It was a warm day in Richmond which is rare cause it's the middle of September and it's always cold.. Once I got up and took a shower I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans black tight t-shirt and black, white and red Nike hi-tops. After I fix my hair I went downstairs and said bye to my pops who was on the phone and gave me a hug and wish me good luck. I asked him if I could bring a friend over after school and he said it would be fine and I left to wait for the bus. After a few minutes of waiting outside the bus finally came. When I got on I heard a familiar voice.

"Armani?" she said and I knew who it was.

"Melina ,Oh My God you look different."I said giving her a hug. The last time I saw her she had brown long hair and always wear sweats. Now She has Black hair with blonde highlights and wearing a red top and a black miniskirt.

"Me, look at you. You cut your hair and you got more piercings." She said as we sat down. I have to admit I change too. Before I had long hair but then I got sick of it so I just cut the damn thing off and now I have a black Mohawk and had my ear completely pierced. Like Obama said, "Time for a change."

"Thanks. So what have you been up to?"

"Well me and Morrison broke up; he cheated on me with get this JILLIAN." She said in disgust and I laugh.

"Don't worry girl your better without him."

"Yeah. So what about you?"

"Me and Brian broke up for the same exact reason but different person."

"Oh well at least we starting off our year single."

"Yeah." I said as we pull up at our school. Richmond High. Probably the most drama fill school and also the biggest in Richmond. Almost everyone knows everyone in the school.

"You ready to deal with these bitches again?" She asked me as I turned to her.

"Absolutely." I said as we walked in the school. Once we got in the hallway we saw our other friends Lita, Trish, and Mickie.

"Armani, Melina!!"They screamed running to give us a hug. That what happens when we see each other. We bolted from what we were doing a run the hug them.

"How ya'll been."Mel asked them.

"Great and Single." They all said at the same time and we started laughing.

"Same Here."

"Well good this is a sign for us that we don't need any baggage from the past and we should start our senior off good." Trish preached as we all look at her like she was crazy. But that her always preaching about something.

"You sure are preaching aren't you Trish."Mickie said.

"I do my best."She giggled. I was going to say something but the bell rang and we part to go to our first period class. As me and melina said bye to the others we walked to our History class and I bump into someone and I fell.

"I'm sorry." I said. "So much for staring off good." I thought.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going."A deep voice said as he help me up.

"No it's alright." I said as I look up and my I was speechless. He was 6'5 with tan skin with his short black hair and beautiful brown eyes that made me fucking melt.

'I'm Dave Batista." He offered his hand.

"I'm Armani Beaumanior or you can call me Mani." I shook his hand.

"Wow that's really unique name."

"Thanks yours is too."

"Thanks." He said as he gave me this bright smile that made me melt.

"Well I got to get going to class." I said walking down the hall.

"Um... what class you got."

"History."

"So do I. We can walk together." He said catching up to me.

"Okay." I said as we together. We started talking some more in the hallway and he seem really cool. Once we got to class I saw Mel smiling at me and knowing Mel I was going to hear it after class. The teacher was about to start the roll call and I sat next to Dave and started making jokes about the teacher and I couldn't stop laughing. Then he glared at me and Dave and I started my work. "Dave he seem so nice."I thought.

Dave's P.O.V.

"Damn she's beautiful."I thought as I look at Armani. She was different from the other girls I knew. She gave me this vibe that wanted to get to know her better. "Why am I feeling like this?"


	2. A New friend

Armani's P.O.V.

As soon as class was over I went to talked to Mel but someone stop me.

"Um..Armani."The person said as I turned around to see it was Dave.

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry again, I just had a lot on my mind."

"It's alright Dave. I know you didn't mean it." I said giving him a smile and he nodded.

"What class do you have next?"

"English, you?" I asked.

"Geometry."

"Oh."

"Well what about you sit with me at Lunch."

"Okay see you later."

"Bye." He said as he walked out of the classroom and I sigh. Then I walked out the classroom to be only greeted by Mel.

"Okay girl what's up." She asked as we started walking to class.

"What?"

"I mean you and Dave."She said as I stop in my tracks.

"You know him."

"Duh.... Lita and Trish told me he's on the football team." She said as a big grin came on my face. "Good Lord." I thought as I fanned myself.

"Really."

"Yeah so I'm going to ask again. What's up between you too?"

"Nothing we just bump into each other in the hallway and then he apologize again in class."

"And that's it."

"Yeah he seem real nice he even ask me to sit with him at lunch."

"And you're going to tell me it means nothing." She said as I looked at her. Damn she put to much thought into everything.

"Maybe, but right now I see him as a friend."

"Alright girl."She said.

"Well let's get to class before were late."

"Yeah I really don't need to be yell at." She said as we waled to class. When we were seated Mel sat 2 seats from my left and this brown hair guy wearing a Celtics jersey and a black baseball hat sat right next to me.

"Hey" He said as he sat down.

"Hey what's your name."

"John Cena yours?"

"Armani Beaumanior." I said as a smile crept on his face. "Okay that was kinda creepy."

"Armani....oh my friend Dave was just telling me about you." He said as fear sunk in. "Please let it be good. Please let it be good." I prayed in my head.

"He did."

"Yeah he said good things about you and said that your real pretty and he ain't lying." He said as I started laughing. John seem like a real funny guy.

"Really." I asked.

"Yeah, look Dave is my best friend and I can tell you that he wasn't lying."He said as I smile and nodded." So who's your friend." He asked pointing to Melina.

"Oh that's my friend Melina."

"Does she have a boyfriend? Do you think she'll like someone like me."

"Maybe but you'll have to ask her."

"How?"

"Well your going to sit with Dave at lunch right?"He nodded.

"Well I'll bring Mel with me so you can talk to her.

"Thanks Armani."He said.

"Your welcome and oh you can call me Mani."

"Okay."He said.

" will you please stop talking." the teacher scowled at him.

"Yeas Mrs. Anderson. you mean bitch."he muttered.

"What was that."

"Nothing Mrs. Anderson." he said in a childlike voice that made me and Mel laugh.

"You're off to a good start." I whisper to him pointing at a laughing Mel.


	3. Getting to know eachother

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it.

After that dreadful/entertaining class and a few other ones lunch finally came. When me and Mel got in there we went to the line to get our food. Once I got my food I had to wait for Mel's slow ass because every time we go somewhere or get something to eat she always have to ask what exactly in the food and she would curse them the fuck out if they lie to her and they always do. When she finally paid for her food I saw Dave sitting with John waving at us.

"Who's that sitting next to Dave?" Mel asked me.

"Oh that's John. He was the guy that sat next to me in English." She said as she started to realize about who I was talking about.

"Oh." She said as she put on a big smile and waved at John. It was official. I lost her.

"He's real nice."

"And fine too." She moaned.

"Easy Mel remember were still in school." I said as she nodded as we walked over to them.

"Hey Dave, John this is my friend Melina." I said as Dave said hi to her and John just stared at her.

"Nice to meet you, Melina." John said extended his hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said shaking his hand and sat across from and had their own conversation as well me and Dave did.

"So how's school been for you so far?" He ask as I sat next to him.

"Good, joined the dance crew and the basketball team and let me tell you they suck ass." I said while we laugh.

"Yeah they haven't been the best thing that happens in this school, maybe you can fix that."

"Yeah maybe. So what about you?"

"Football." He said like it's the best thing in the world.

"I heard so what position do you play."

"Defensive Linebacker."

"Ah… well you look the part maybe I'll come see you play."

"Really well then I better bring my A game then." He said as we both laugh.

"So are you from Richmond." I asked him as I took one bite of food and almost spit it out.

"No I from Washington D.C., but we move here a couple of years ago, you."

"No I grew up in Philly but moved here with my dad when I was 11 and that's when I met Mel."

"So ya'll been friends for awhile."

"You can say that."

"So you know anyone else here?" I asked him.

"Yeah my friends Randy, Paul, Eddie, Rey, and well you know John so that's about it."

"Oh I had Randy in my Drama class and he kept flirting like I was going to fuck right there." I said that cause Dave to laugh.

"Yeah that's him the horniest guy you will ever meet." He said as I laugh. Few minutes later I noticed Dave just staring at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as he came out of his trance.

"It's just you have really pretty eyes. I don't think I ever seen a black girl with gold color eyes unless they were contacts." He said that made me blush.

"There not as pretty as yours." I told him. But it was true at least to me. His eyes have so much warmth and softness.

"Thanks but yours are."

"Thank you."

"So what do you have next?"

"Um….. Gym with Coach Wright."

"Do I"

"It looks like we almost have the same classes." I said throwing my food away.

"Yeah." Dave said with a smile. John was looking at his friend and saw something he hadn't seen in awhile. Smiling. Last time he smiled like that was when he was with his bitch of an ex-girlfriend Candice Michelle until she cheated on him and it nearly killed him. But seeing him with Armani gave him some hope that he'll be happy again. After lunch was over Me, Mel, Dave, and John all went to gym class. When we got there we were welcome by Coach Wright booming annoying voice. After an hour with that crazy man class I collapsed on the floor and Dave walked over to me.

"Are you okay Mani?" He asked as he helps me up from the floor.

"That man is crazy. 20 fucking laps he made me do." I said as he laughed.

"Yeah, but you completed it unlike the other girls."

"Yeah you're right."

"Well I should get going." He said walking away.

"Um….Dave if you're not doing anything do you want to do something after school."

"Sure."

"Okay meet me outside of the school."

"Alright see you then." He said as we both left in different directions.

Dave's P.O.V

After talking to Armani I went around the corner and I met up with John before we talk to our coach.

"Hey John what's up."

"Yo Dave why are you so happy."

"Oh nothing." I said as I tried to hide my smile.

"Oh come on Dave don't do me like that."

"Alright well Armani asked me to hang out with her after school."

"For real man?"

"Yeah." I said still smiling.

"Well I'm happy for you man she seems real cool and is a lot nicer than Candice."

"Yeah I know but for now were just friends I'm not rushing anything."

"Whatever you say man well we got to talk to Coach Wright before he goes fucking crazy again." He said as I slightly chuckled.

"Yeah you learned you're lesson the last time."

"Don't remind me my arms still hurt from those 200 pushups."

Armani's P.O.V.

Finally 3:00 came and school was over and I had to meet Dave outside the school. But before I could leave Mel bombarded me with questions.

"Oh my god I can't believe you're going on a date with Dave."

"It's not a date Mel it's just two friends hanging out."

"Okay girl I'll let you go I'm going to meet John."

"Oh really now."

"Yeah we're just hanging out."

"Alright call me later."

"Bye girl." She said as she left in a different direction. After I left the classroom I went outside and I didn't see Dave.

"I wonder where he is." I thought. Then I felt two big arms wrap around my waist.

"There you are. Miss me?"

"You can say that, you miss me."

"Yeah." He said as I blush.

"I thought you left."

"And miss a chance to be with you."

"You wouldn't be the first." I said as I turned away.

"Why you say that."He said with concern, like he actually cares.

"Well my ex-boyfriend would always stood me up whenever we would do something and it always made me feel like I was important or that he just didn't give a shit.

"Well I never going to do that to you. No one deserves to be treated like that."

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked a little confused.

"For actually caring."

"No problem now what do you want to do." He asked as we walked to his car.

"Do you want to go over to my house and watch a movie."

"Yeah, but wouldn't your parents mind." He asked a little cautious cause he didn't want to get her in trouble.

"No my dad will be coming home late and he said I could bring a friend."

"Thank God, I thought I'll have to go through and interrogation with him." He said that made me laugh.

"No you don't but if he asks about you I'll make sure it will be good." I said as he smiled.

"I knew I like you for some reason." He said as we drove off to my house. When we got to my house we got out of his car and walked up to it. It has and Urban/Asian style home. It has the best view out of all the houses on my block. When we got inside I was telling Dave how my dad is a contractor and how he built our house.

"So your dad build this." He asked me.

"Yeah it took 7 months to build."

"Your dad seems cool."

"Yeah he is." I said. Then out of nowhere I heard Dave's stomach growl.

"You hungry."

"Yeah, I really couldn't eat anything at school cause that shit is disgusting." He said as he made a gauge noise as I laugh.

"Well I can order a pizza I'm hungry too."

"Okay what movie do you want to see."

"Don't matter to me you pick." I said as I order the pizza.


	4. Candice Michelle

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it.

Dave's P.O.V.

As I went to see what movie we were going to watch I came across this picture of this girl who was drop-dead gorgeous.

"What are you looking at." She ask as she sat next to me.

"Um......this picture who this?"

"That's me."

"Really?" I said and she nodded. I couldn't believe that was her she had short honey blond hair and was wearing a strapless purple dress that was open in the front.

"My dad took that photo of me at my grandparents anniversary."

"So what made you become a blonde" I asked her as I put the picture back where it was.

"Well I'm always the person that would change my hair in a heartbeat and plus my cousin said that I'll look nice as a blonde so I did."

"Well I think you look cute with your hair blonde you should have kept it." I said as I push a strand of her hair away.

"Thanks." She said as she started to blush. There was some silence for a few minutes until I spoke up.

"So what do you think about John and Melina." I said.

"Well the way she acts around him I think she likes him but you never know."

"I hear ya." I said. Then the doorbell rang and she got up to get the food. "Damn she's beautiful." I said to myself as I saw her walking to the door.

Armani's P.O.V.

After I paid the pizza gut I walked back to the kitchen and told Dave the food was ready. When we sat down to eat me and him were talking about the upcoming football game and homecoming.

"So you think were going to win." Dave asked while taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Yeah with our star defensive linebacker we will."

"Really you think I'll be the next top NFL star."

"Now I didn't say all that." I said as we bust out laughing.

"Well you're going to the game right?"

"Yeah. I might be a cheerleader so I can cheer you on."

"Well if you are you'll be better than those bitches who can't do a damn thing." He said causing me to laugh again.

"Why thank you Dave. I appreciate that." I told him and he reply with a smile. After we finish eating Me and Dave sat on the couch and watch "The Ring."Well he was most of the time I was hiding into Dave's shoulder.

"It's alright I won't let her hurt you." He said putting his arm around me making me feel better. Two hours later the movie was over and we talk some more until my dad came.

"Hey dad. I thought you were coming home at ten." I said hoping my dad wouldn't flip.

"I was but I finish early. So who's your friend?" He asked as he emphasized the word "Friend."

"Dad this is Dave Batista we go to school together." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you sir." Dave offered his hand to him.

"Same here well I got to make a call, nice to meet you Dave." He said shaking his hand and walked over to the phone.

"You too." He said. "Well I should be going." He said walking to the door.

"Okay I had fun Dave."

"Yeah me too......um Armani can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it."

"Um I wanted to know if you wanted me to pick you up for school tomorrow." He asked slyly.

"Yeah I like that." I smiled.

"Okay I'll meet you here at 7:30."

"Okay. Bye Dave." I said as he gave me a hug. Damn did that hug feel good.

"Bey Mani." He said as he left. When I closed the door I turned around to see dad smiling at me.

"Don't worry Mani I like him. Well goodnight."He said as he walked off as I smiled.

"My dad actually like's him." I thought as I walked to my room change my clothes and went to bed only thinking about Dave. The next morning I woke up at 6:30 and I realized that Dave was going to pick me up at 7:30. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I changed into jeans, black camisole black vest, a black fedora hat and blue heels. After finishing looking in the mirror I put my books in my bag. Few minutes later the bell rang. When I open the door I saw Dave who was looking hot. He was wearing jeans, white wife-beater, gray sweater and tims. He also had these sunglasses on that also made me want to pass out.

"Hey Mani."

"Hey Dave come in." I said as he walked in.

"You look real nice."

"Thank you so do you."I said as my dad came in.

"Hey dad." I went to give him a hug.

"Morning Mani, Dave." He said as he shook his hand.

"Morning sir."

"Eh..... call me Mark. So I see that your giving Mani a ride to school."

"Yes I am."

"Well Make sure she be okay." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"I will."

"Good well I got to go." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

"You okay." I asked Dave.

"Yeah it's just your dad scare the shit out of me." He said that made me laugh.

"Well you ready to go." He asked me and I nodded and grabbed my bag and walk to his car. When I got to my side Dave open the door for me which was really sweet. When we left from my house we were talking about our ex's and then he brought up Candice Michelle and told me to be careful around her. Candice was known for being the slut and bitch of the school. When she was with Dave she gave him no respect and then started cheating on him. No one should be treated like that I thought. Few minutes later we pull up and got out of the car. When I walk over to Dave he saw John and Mel. When we walked over there Dave put his arm around me and I started to blush. Little did we know we were being watch.

Meanwhile.....

As soon as she got out of her BMW Candice was prepared for anything. But what she wasn't prepare for was seeing her ex Dave Batista with some other girl.

"Who in the hell is she." She scowled that cause her friends Torrie and Victoria to look.

"Oh that's Armani she just became friends with Dave. She's cool." Torrie said as Candice glared at her.

"What do you mean cool she's a fucking slut."She yelled.

"Look Candice leave her alone she hasn't done anything to you." Torrie said. Even though she was friends with Candice she could not stand how she can talk shit about someone without even knowing them.

"She's right Torrie, she is a slut." Victoria piped in.

"And I'm not going to let her get away with it." She said as she stormed towards them.

"Oh God here we go again." Torrie said as her and Victoria followed her.

Back to the group......

As me and Dave got to John and Mel we started talking until Mel said.

"Oh great the slut coming."She pointed to Candice as they all turned.

"Hey Dave, how you doing." She said seductively.

"What do you want Candice." He said sternly.

"Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to be with someone that can actually please you with there presence." she said directly to me and that's what set me off.

"Look Whore obviously Dave doesn't want to be with a slut like you so why don't you walk away and leave alone." I said that made Dave and John bust out laughing.

"And what if I don't." She said getting up in my face which I really, really hate.

"Then I suggest you get out my motherfucking face before I do something." I said as Mel hold me back.

"Dave aren't you going to do something." Candice whined which didn't help cause Dave always hated when she whine.

"No I'm not getting into this, you better hope Mel doesn't let go of her." Dave joked as Candice and her crew left.

"Mel you can let go of me now."

"Sorry girl I just didn't want you to kill her." She said as she let go of me.

"Damn Mani you let your inner gangsta out."John said as he gave me a pat on the back.

"Well I guess living in Philly did come in handy." I joked.

"You were amazing Mani I don't think I ever seen Candice that scared." Dave aid giving me a hug.

"Well I wasn't going to let her disrespect me and you like that." I said that cause Dave to give me a big smile.

"I swear girl you give me a reason to like you every minute." He said as we hugged. The bell rang and we all walk to class.


	5. Big Game and Date

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it.

Later at Lunch……

When lunch finally came I was relieved after the run-in I had with Candice and everyone kept asking me about it. Maybe Dave was right? Nobody actually ever stood up to Candice before. When we left the classroom we headed straight to the lunchroom and sat at our table. After a few minutes of talking John said.

"Well it looks like Candice came for some more." He said pointing to Candice and her boyfriend Adam.

"What do you want Candice." I said to her as I got up.

"Look I came here to prove everyone that I'm the only head bitch around here."

"And how are you going to prove that?" I said as I got in her face.

"You better get the fuck out of my girlfriend's face." Adam said coming in front of Candice.

"And did you just threaten her ADAM!" Dave said as now he got in Adam's face.

"Well I might teach this bitch not to mess with my girlfriend." He said. Then Dave threw a punch at him and they started fighting. When I looked up I saw Candice about to jump on Dave so I tackle her and start beating the shit out of her until Mel pull me off of her and drag me to the outside part of the school was there was no one there.

"Damn girl are you okay." She asked as she let go of me.

"Yeah thanks girl I owe you."

"No problem I know you'll do the same thing for me." She said while she gave me a hug.

"Where's Dave?" I ask her but she shrugged.

"Right Here." He said as I ran and hugged him.

"Oh My God are you alright." I ask as I touch his now bruised eye.

"Yeah I'm fine what about you."

"I'm good, now she'll know better than to mess with us." I said as John came over.

"Damn both of you kick their asses out there." He said with a big ass smile on his face.

"That bad."

"Yeah but nobody going to say anything on a count of everyone was waiting for those two to get there asses kick."

"Well that's good." I laugh softly.

"Well we'll leave you two alone for minute." Mel said dragging John to the lunchroom.

"Um…..that was weird." I said.

"Yeah it was." He said as we laughed a little.

"Dave thanks for what you did to Adam out there I really appreciate." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek that made him blush a little.

"No problem, I wasn't going to let him call you a bitch and get away with it." He said as he kiss my temple.

"So you're coming to the game tonight." He asked as we started walking back to the lunchroom.

"Yeah, I'm coming with Mel and cheer for our boys."

"Good." He said as the bell rang.

"I hope to god that Coach Wright doesn't go crazy on me again." I whined as Dave put his arm around me.

"You're not the only one." He said as we walk to the Gym.

As I feared gym class was hell. Not only did Coach Wright make me and Mel do 20 laps but also 100 pushups.

"This man needs to be on Prozac I swear." I said struggling to get up.

"Thank god I have some patience I would have killed him." Mel said as I help her up. Until I heard laughter and then I turned to see it belongs to John and Dave.

"What the fuck are you laughing for?" I said walking over to them.

"Nothing, it's just you look cute when you're mad." He said as I smack him on the arm.

"Don't play with me Dave." I said as he picks me up and put him on his shoulder.

"Mel Help!!!" I screamed.

"Girl I would but I can't fucking move." She said as John laughed and she glared at him.

"Dave put me down please." I whined knowing he loved every minute of it.

"Alright I'll put you down." He said as he sat me down on the bench.

"Better now." He gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yes, well me and Mel got to go so we'll see you at the game." I got up.

"Alright , tried to sit in the front so we can hear you cheer." He said.

"Okay see ya." I said as me and Mel walked off.

After school was over me and Mel went back to my house and started to do our homework which was really stupid shit. After we finish it was 5:00 and the game started at 6:00 so I told my dad that we were going to the game and we left in Mel's car and drove off to the school. When we got to the field me and Mel sat in the front of the stands. Few minutes later Mel said she had something to tell me.

"So what did you have to tell me girl." I asked.

"Well, John asked me to go to homecoming with him." She squealed and I pulled her into a hug.

"Girl that's great. John really a great guy." I said.

"Yeah he is, so who you going to homecoming with." She said and I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You know who you should go with."

"Who?" I looked at her confused.

"Dave."

"No I can't…..I mean were just friends plus he probably asked someone already." I said trying to make some sense out of it.

"No John said he hadn't asked anyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah girl just think about it."

"Okay." I said just as the game was about to start we saw both Dave and John and we screamed out there names and got their attention. "Damn they look good." We both said at the same time and we laugh.

Later……

It was 8:00 and the game was over and of course we won. As everyone started to leave John came up to me.

"Hey Mani." He yelled as I gave him a hug.

"John congrats on the win."

"Thanks. Dave said he wanted to talk to you."

"Okay where is he."

"He said meet him at his car." He pointed at the parking lot.

"Okay thanks John I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mani." He said as he walked over to Melina. As I walked to Dave's car. When I got there I saw him leaning on the front of his car.

"Hey Dave congratulations on your win." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Thanks with your cheering it help a lot."

"Thanks, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Um…..I wanted to know if you wanted to go to homecoming with me." He asked as I was shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, unless someone else ask you." He asked me hoping I would say no.

"Dave I love to." I said giving a him a kiss on the cheek.

"Great now I can breathe." He joked.

"So what made you want to take me to the dance?"

"Well because your different from the other girls you funny and your real which not a lot of girls here are."

"Awww that's so sweet."

"So do you want to go somewhere to eat I'm starving." He said I laughed a little.

"Yeah I didn't eat yet either just let me tell Mel to go on without me." I said as I walked over to Mel and John.

"Yo Mel." I said.

"Yeah girl."

"Um I going somewhere with Dave so you can go without me."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she gave me a hug.

"Bye Mel, John." I said as he wave back to me. After talking to Mel I walked back to Dave's car.

"You ready." He said.

"Yeah I am." I said as I got in his car and drove out of the school.


	6. Meeting the Family Part I

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it.

The next day I woke up happy and actually relieved. I still am trying to believe that Dave asked me to homecoming. After I got out of bed I went in and took a shower. 10 minutes later I got out and changed into gray skinny jeans, white t-shirt, black combat boots and a grey fedora hat. After I put my jewelry on I got a call from Mel.

"Hey Girl what's up."

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to get our dresses today." She asked as I grabbed my bag and walk downstairs.

"Yeah that sounds good." I said as I was saying bye to my dad and got in my car.

"Okay I'll see you at school." She said then hunged up. After I hunged up I put my phone in my bag and left for school. 15 minutes later I got I arrive at school. After I parked my car I got out grabbed my bag and walk in the school. When I got in I saw Lita and went up to her.

"Hey Li." I said giving her a hug.

"Hey Mani what's up."

"Girl I'm just chilling you."

"Same, Matt ask me to homecoming." She squealed.

"Oh that's great guess you asked me." I said smiling.

"Who?" She asks like an idiot.

"Guess."

"Randy." She said as I started laughing.

"No, even though he has a thing for me. He asked Mickie remember." She said and she nodded.

"Oh yeah. So who is it?"

"Dave." She said as her eyes bugged out.

"Dave as in Dave Batista."

"Yes." I smiled at her.

"Damn girl you get the all hot guys, but in all honesty Dave's a nice guy." She said that made me smile.

"Yeah he is."

"Well I got to go find Matt so I see you later." She said as she left and I waved at her. I was about to walk to class but I felt two arms wrap around me..

"Has anyone ever tell you that your really beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey Davey." I said as I turn and hugged him.

"Hey sweetie what's up."

'I'm good, what about you."

'Same, I'm glad to see you and knock Candice." He said in disgust.

"Why, what she do."

"Nothing to me, but she just talking all this shit about you but I know it not's true."

"Thanks, she can say whatever she wants it doesn't bother me." I said that made him smile."Oh I meant to tell you I'm getting my dress today."

"Oh really, will I be able to see it today.'

"Maybe, but I think you should wait till homecoming I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and then the bell rang and we walked to class with his arm wrapped around my waist. After school was finally over me and mel head up to a local boutique to find our dresses. When we got in there we look around until I found this blue dress that was above the knee with a v-neck. When I tried it on I knew that this was the one. When I showed Mel she almost fainted.

"OMG Mani you look great."

'Thanks girl. I think Dave might pass out when he sees this."

"Damn right."She said as I walked back in the room to change. When I went to pay for my dress my phone went off. When I went to see who it was I smiled.

"Hey Dave, what's up."

"Hey Mani I wanted to see if you wanted to come over to my house for dinner and to meet my mom." He asked and I was stunned. Now he wants me to meet his mom.

"I love to. She does know about me right Dave?"

"Of course she does. So can you be here at 6:00."

"Yeah let me drop mel off at her house then I'll be there." I said as we both walked to my car.

"Alright see you then."

"Bye." I said as I hunged up. After my talk with Dave I told mel about and she was excited and she wasn't even going. After we were finished I drove to Mel's house and dropped her off.

"Good luck, girl I know you'll be fine."

"Thanks I hope so." I said as she gave me a hug and left. When I left Mel's house I arrived at Dave's. When I got out my car I was so nervous but I shook my nerves out and walk up to the door and knock.

So how do you think the meeting between Mani and Dave's mom going to be? Maybe good or bad. You'll find out soon .Sorry if it's short I'll try to make a longer one on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews

CrazyLove


	7. Meeting the Family Part II

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it.

A few seconds later the door opened up with Dave behind it.

"Armani you're here."

"Of course I wouldn't miss meeting your family." I said as he gave me a hug and then walk into his house. When we broke apart Dave introduced me to his mother.

"Mom this is Armani Beaumanior, Armani this is my Mom, Lorraine Batista." He said as me and her shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Batista."

"Same to you, Dave told me a lot about you." She said as I was almost shocked.

"Really?"

"But he forgot to mention that you're more beautiful than that Candice girl." She said as Dave chuckled.

"I think you and me are going to get along fine."I said. Then we had dinner. While we had dinner me and Lorraine started to realize we had a lot in common. One of them was our dislike for Candice Michelle. HA! In your face bitch! Anyway.

"Thank you so much for dinner Ms. Batista."

"You're welcome and please call me Lorraine."

"Okay, well I'm going to get dessert." She said as she gather the plates.

"Um….Let me help you with that Mom." Dave said as they both walked in the kitchen while I got a phone call from Mel.

Dave's P.O.V.

When I got in the kitchen with mom I had to know how she felt about Armani.

"So mom what do you think?"

"I think she a lot better than Candice son and she respects both you and the family and she has a good head on her shoulder."

"So you like her?"

"Yes I do so don't lose her." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I won't mom."

"Good cause if you do I'll beat the shit out of you." She said with a smile.

"I know mom, I know." I said as she grabbed the pie and walked back to the dining room.

"Thank god she like her." I said as I walked right behind her.

My P.O.V.

After I got off the phone with Melina, Lorraine and Dave came back. When we went to sit Dave's sister came in. We had already met because Candice was starting some shit with her so I put a stop it with my fist.

"Hi Armani what are you doing here."

"Hey Donna, um Dave invited me over."

"You two met." Both Dave and Lorraine said.

"Yeah mom remember when I told you someone help me when Candice started bothering me well it was Armani."

"Really, well Armani you are more likely to become in this family if you keep this up." She said as me and Dave smiled. After we had dessert it was time for me to go.

" It was nice to meet you Armani, we should do this again." She said as she gave me a hug.

"Yes we should." I said as Dave walked me out of the house and I waved one last time to them.

"Thanks for coming Armani."

"No problem. See ya." I gave him a kiss on the cheek then I got in my car and waved at Dave until I left for my house. "That went better then I thought." I said.


	8. You know you want him

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it.

The next day I woke up with a pounding headache and started sneezing uncontrollably. When I told my dad he said he was staying home so I didn't have to go to school. After talking to him I called Mel and told her and then hung up my phone and went back to sleep.

Dave's P.O.V

When I got to school the only thing I could think about was last night. I still couldn't believe how much my mom like Armani. She even thinks she part of the family and who wouldn't be happy when their parent tells them that. When I got in the hallway I saw John and Melina but no Armani.

"Hey John what's up."

"Hey man chillin you."

"I'm good you seen Armani?"

"Naw man, yo Mel you seen Armani." He asked her.

"No she called me this morning saying she wasn't coming today and that she didn't feel well." She said and my smile turned to a frown. I really wanted to see her.

"Oh well I'll talk to her later."

"Okay, well come on coach is having a meeting." John said as we walked out the door.

"Alright see ya Mel."

"Bye Fellas."

My P.O.V

When I woke up it said 12:00. I slept for 5 hours. Damn! I felt a little better with my headache gone but my throat was a little sore. A few minutes later my dad came in.

"Armani you have a visitor." He said. Who in the hell would want to see me in my state.

"Okay who is it." I said as when my door opened I was shock to see who was behind it.

"Dave what are you doing here?" I asked him and was still a little shock.

"Well when Mel told me you were sick I thought that I leave school early and come see you."

"Aww Dave that's sweet." I said as I hugged him.

"Oh I got you some soup, actually my mom made it for you she hope you feel better."

"Thank you, so what did I miss?" I asked before eating some soup and it was really good.

"Nothing really, Candice didn't bother anyone so it was really boring."

"You miss me?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah I did I needed my Best friend today." He said that made my heart melt.

"Yeah well I coming tomorrow plus it's homecoming and I get to go with you." I said then he nodded.

"So how you feeling sweetie?"

"Better now that you're here."

"You're really a smooth talker aren't you?"

"I try to be." I said as he laughed.

"Yeah um John wanted to tell you that he is throwing a beach party this weekend and if you want we can go together." He said slyly and it was so cute.

"Yeah that sounds great." I said. A few minutes later of talking Dave left. He seem really sweet. I mean nobody has ever done that for me and I thought it was really genuine. After that I went back to sleep dreaming about one person. "Dave." I sighed.

Friday has finally came and it was the day of homecoming. When I got out of bed I took a should and change into this black floral dress and black open toe heels. After I got my piercing in I grabbed my bag and said bye to my pops. Then I got in my car and drove off to school. "Thank god it's only a half-day today." I said to myself. When I got in the school I saw Mel and the girls.

"What's up bitches?" I said.

"Hey Mani, you feel better."

"Yeah, so you going to John's party tomorrow." I asked them.

"Yeah I'm going with Matt." Lita said.

"I'm going with Chris and Mel is with John and Mickie with Randy." Trish said as they all turned to me.

"What?!"

"So who are you going with Mani?" Trish said slyly.

"Dave." I said as they all squealed.

"Oh you two are in love." They all said.

"Ya'll need to stop, you bunch of psychos." I said they all laughed. Then me and Mel left them and walked in our classroom to see Dave and John sitting on the table.

"Hey guys." I said as we hugged them both.

"AH she's alive. She's ALIVE!!!!." John said as I slapped him on his arm really hard. "And she violent." He said.

"Whatever Hey Big Guy what's up."

"Thank God you came John driving me crazy."

"What he do now."

"What hasn't he done."

"Well I'm here."

"You excited about today."

"Yeah I thought it would never come."

"Me too I can't wait to see you in your dress."

"In due time Dave." I said as our teacher came in and began our lesson. Well to be honest I wasn't even paying attention to the teacher I mostly was talking to Dave and making jokes. With him I can be myself and I don't have to act like someone like Candice. That's what Brian wanted me to be well like my aunt say. "Nobody can turn this bitch." And it was absolutely true.


	9. Homecoming

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to kellia girl, GraffitiArtist INC, and Esha Napoleon for all their reviews.

When 12:00 came it couldn't came anytime sooner. After I put my stuff in my locker I went to meet Mel. When I turned the corner I met up with Randy.

"Hey Armani." He gave me a hug.

"Hey Randy what's up."

"Nothing. Do you know where Dave is I need to talk to him."

"Yeah he was meeting John with the coach."

"Okay, so you excited about tonight?" He asked me with his signature smile. No wonder Mickie likes him.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah I can't wait to see Mickie. Hell we probably won't see ya'll tonight if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrow and I groaned.

"Only you Randy." I giggled. "Well I got to go meet up with Mel."

"Okay so I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Later." He said as he walked to the gym. After talking to him I met up with Mel, Trish, Lita, and Mickie at the salon to get our hair and nails done. When I got my hair done I decided to have long black full hair. My nails were vampire style and black. With the dress I got it was able to show my tribal tattoo on my back. I got my tat when I was 17 and you won't believe how happy I was when it was done.

"Damn Mani you look amazing." Mel said.

"Thanks you look good too, I love you in red." I said as I admired her strapless red dress.

"Thanks you should see the rest of them." She said as we walked to the other girl. Lita had her hair pull back and wore a green Halter dress to the knee. Mickie wore her hair in big curls and a purple gown. And Trish had her hair blown out and wore a pink tight minidress.

"You guys look amazing." I told them.

"Thanks." They said.

"Yeah well whoever wins best dress tonight it should be Armani." Mickie said with the rest of them agreeing.

"Yeah well any of us deserves it."

"So the guys are meeting here at your house right?" Trish asked me.

"Yeah that's what I told Dave." I said then the doorbell rang and Dad open it and walk in was John, Randy, Chris, Matt, and Dave. Mel went down first followed by the rest of them. When I finally came down everybody was in shock expect the girls the girls who already saw me. The one person whose mouth drop the lowest was Dave.

"Hey Dave." I hugged him.

"Armani you look……I'm mean…damn you look good."

"Thanks." I giggled.

"You look handsome."

"Thanks well we should be going."

"Wait….let me take a picture of you two." Dad said.

"Okay Dad." As I move closer to Dave and one picture turn into 5 and we left. When we got in the limo we all started joking and predicting about what outfit Candice was going to wear. Other than to be known as a slut she also known for being……let's just say if you saw a hooker down the street she would look classy compare to Candice. When we got there everyone got out and me and Dave were last. When I got out Dave held out his hand for me to get out.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said as we walk into the school. It look pretty good Lita and Mickie did a great job on it. When we got in we all sat at a table and just talk about different stuff. Then Lady Gaga's Bad romance played and I dragged Dave to the dance floor with me and we started dancing. Then Trish, Mickie, Randy, and Chris came while Mel and John were making out and Lita and Matt were talking to some other people.

Meanwhile…..

When she got in Candice Michelle with her Boyfriend Adam on her arm thought she was the shit, but really she looked like shit. But to her she looked better than Armani and when she saw her she was going to rub her face in it. When she got in she saw her friends Victoria and Torrie with their respected dates.

"What's up girl?" Victoria said.

"Good what do you think of my outfit?" Candice said as she twirled around. Vic nodded her head but Torrie couldn't stand her dress. Candice was wearing this silver tinfoil looking mini-dress with glitter all over her body. If she stands under a light she blinds us all. But Torrie didn't want to deal with conflict so she agreed.

"Yeah, you look great girl."

"Yeah you'll definitely beat Mani in best dress."

"Damn right speaking of Armani where is she." She asked as they look for her until Vic said.

"There she is with Dave."

"WHAT?!" Candice shrieked as she couldn't believe how good Armani look.

"I'll be right back Adam comes on." She snarled as she walked towards them.

Armani's P.O.V

I was having so much fun dancing with Dave that I didn't want to stop until he said.

"Just to let you know, Bitch 1 and 2 are coming." He said as I turned to see Candice and Adam coming.

"Sweet Jesus, what she wants now." I said as Dave put his arm around me.

"Hello Armani, Dave." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What do you want Candice."

"Well I just wanted to see the competition for Best Dress, and it looks like I might just win."

"Really you look like a human disco ball that someone threw up glitter shit on it." I said amused. I looked at Dave laughing and I started too.

"Look Armani you may be the hottest girl in school but I know you're going to beat Candice." He said as Candice glared at him and I started busting out laughing.

"What?!" He said.

"Did you just say that she the hottest girl in school?" She said in disgust.

"Well I'm not going to lie."

"Ughhhh!!!!" She walked off.

"Trouble in Paradise Adam." Dave said as Adam followed to find Candice.

"Thanks Dave."

"No problem, nice comment you said to Candice."

"Well someone had to tell her she looks like some dog shit." I said as we laughed walking back to the table with John and Mel. They were talking about how bad Candice dress look like. Few minutes later and it was time to announce best dress.

"Okay the time has come to announce who is best dress and you and your winner is……….Armani!" Mickie said as everyone cheered and gave me a hug.

"Wait…. There must be a mistake I should have won." Candice yelled as I for one was getting sick of it.

"Oh will you shut the fuck up for once." I said.

"Oh your just jealous that one day Dave would leave your slut ass for someone else." She said with a smirk and I went off.

"BITCH!!!" I slapped her across the face as she fell and ran out the building. The next thing I know everyone started cheering for me.

"Oh my God Mani you bitch slap the shit out of Candice." Mel said giving me a hug.

"Damn Mani you scared her shitless." John came over and said.

"Yeah I did, didn't I." I said

'Mani you were amazing I think I never seen you that mad before." Dave said as he put his arm around me.

"Yeah, she said some things that got to me." I said as we went back to the car. After we dropped everyone else off Dave decided to walk me to my house from his since I lived down the street from his house. After I said bye to his mom Dave walked me to my house.

"So you have fun tonight." He asked with his arm around my waist.

"Yeah I did. Did you?"

"Yeah. You know you look beautiful tonight." He growled in my ear, I blushed.

"Dave are you flirting with me?"

"Who told you?" He said as I laughed.

"Very funny, so you looking forward for John's party?"

"Yeah I need a break from school."

"I hear ya."

"You know you look real pretty with long hair." He twirled a piece of my hair around his finger.

"Thanks I'm glad you like it."

"I do." He said as we got closer to my house, but I didn't want it to end I was having fun talking to Dave.

"Um, Armani there something I want to tell you."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well……I like you and I like you ever since I met you and after I broke up with Candice I didn't think I could be with anyone but then I met you." He said as I was in shocked.

"Wow."

"I understand if you just want to be friends but I had to tell you."

"Dave I like you too."

"Really?" He said with a smile.

"Yes."

Armani, will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes." I said. He leaned down and gave me the most passionate kiss I ever gotten.

"Well I got to get going."

"Okay."

"I'll get you at 11:00 tomorrow."

"Alright bye Dave."

Bye Mani." He leaned and gave me another kiss and left. When I got to my room I went to sleep thinking about my new boyfriend.


	10. New Boyfriend and 2 months later

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to kellia girl, GraffitiArtist INC, and Esha Napoleon for all their reviews.

The next morning I woke up at 9:00am and I got up and went to take a shower. When I got out I changed into a black bikini and a black with orange and gold beaded cover-up. After I put my stuff in my bag I got a call from Mel.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Mani what's up."

"Mel guess what happen last night."

"What?" She yelled on the phone.

"Dave asked me to be his girlfriend." I said waiting for her response.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" She yell as I started laughing.

"I know."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks so I'll see you at the party."

"Okay girl bye." She hung up. I went downstairs to see my dad and his new girlfriend Monique who I like a lot better than my bitch of a mother.

"Hey Dad, Monique." I said giving both of them a hug.

"Hey Armani where are you off to?" Monique asked.

"Oh I'm going to a party with Dave."

"Dave.....oh isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." I blushed a little. It still hasn't sunken in that I'm his girlfriend. I know it seems crazy but it just is. Then the bell rang and I open the door to see Dave.

"Hey you." I said giving him a kiss.

"Hey babe, you look amazing as usual."

"Thank, you ready."

"Yeah come on." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to his car for a fun weekend.

2 Months later.....

Two months had passed and a lot of stuff and by "stuff" I mean drama has happen between all of us. Mel and John been having an interesting relationship if you call it that. Both of them like each other but won't admit it, instead they just have sex. They say it friends with benefits, I call it "two people to fucking scared to admit their feeling for one another and instead of talking they think sleeping with each other would help them but in the long run it just make things more fuck up." But do you think they would ever listen. Lita also have her own share of problems lately that just made all of us just be turned off by her. She cheated on Matt with Adam while he was with Candice. All of the people she could be with she picks him after he fuck that bitch. When we all found out what she did she stop talking to all of us cause she thinks we be automatically on Matt's side and turned into this smutty bitch who didn't give a damn about anyone. Who would have think that two months can changed a person. And last, Me and Dave. We been together for two moths but we fell like we known each other longer than that. It was a normal fall day today. I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, jeans, black boots, and a back fur vest. And of course I changed my hair again. This time I have a black curly mohawk for the time being. School was pretty boring today. I was a little bum that I didn't see Dave that much today cause he had practice but I understand. When I got home I was exhausted from dance practice when I got a call from his sister D.J.

"Hey D what's up."

"Armani you need to come to the hospital." She said when I heard muffled tears and I was starting to get scared.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Dave he got hurt and he needs surgery."She said before breaking down into tears. I felt my heart drop. My mind started to rush all these thought in my head and I knew if I didn't calm down I would have a breakdown.

"I'll be right there." I hung up and grabbed my bag.

"Armani what's wrong?" Dad walked in.

"Dave's in the hospital." I said on the verge of tears.

"Oh okay call me when you heard anything." He gave me a hug. I waved to him and ran to my car and sped out the driveway and only praying that he will be okay. When I got in the hospital D.J. called and told me she was on the 3rd floor. When I got on the floor I saw her and Lorraine who was near a nervous breakdown. She look up and saw me and walk over and gave me a hug. And we both busted out into tears.

"Have you hear anything." I asked her as I pulled away and wipe my face.

"Um.....they said that he tore his tendon in his left arm during practice." She said wiping the tears away.

"Yeah John said that Dave must have pulled it while he ran into someone." Donna butted in.

"Ms. Batista." The doctor said as we all turned around. "Please God let him be okay." I thought.

"Is he okay." I asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, he's okay we were able to fixed the tear and with the right medication and the proper rehab he will be fine." We all blew a sigh.

"So how long will it take?" Lorraine ask him.

"Roughly around 4-5 months."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes you can. He should be waking up now." He said while showing us into Dave's room seeing him wake up.

"Oh Dave." I ran to him and gave him a big kiss.

"Hey baby, where am I?" I said as I took a seat next to him.

"In the hospital, you tore your tendon."

"Oh I remember now, god it hurt like a bitch." He exclaimed.

"David watch your mouth." His mother said as she gave him a hug.

"Sorry mom."

"If you scare me like that again I'll beat the crap out of you." His sis said giving him a hug as well.

"Don't worry I don't need that."We all laugh. A few more minutes Lorraine and Donna left and Me and Dave were alone.

"So how you feeling now?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, the I.V. kick in." He smiled a little.

"That's good." I said trying to hide the tears away.

"Mani, what's wrong." He said as he grabbed my hand with his good arm.

"Nothing I'm just.......trying to get my mind together after hearing you got hurt I thought I was going to go crazy." I said as I blew out a sigh.

"But I'm okay now." He flashed his smile.

"Yeah you are." I kissed him on the cheek. Few hours later I started to feel sleepy and Dave noticed it.

"Babe, why don't you go home you look tired."

"Naw it's okay. I'm staying here with you." I said. When I look at Dave he gave me the "The hell you are" look,

"Babe, go home I'll be fine."

"Dave I'm not leaving and it's Friday so we don't have any school so I'm staying." I said sternly as the nurse brought me a pillow and a blanket..

"I' don't know what I do without you, Mani."

"Your life would be dull and boring." He laughed.

"I love you Mani."

"I love you too Dave," I gave him a kiss but he deepened it. Damn it felt so good. I pulled back and smirk.

"Don't start something you can't finish Dave." I walk over to the couch, took my shoes off and started to go to sleep.

"Night Dave."

"Night Mani." He said I drifted off to sleep. "I'm really in love with her." Dave said to himself before he too fell sleep.

Meanwhile at John's house

"Ok Mani, will see you tomorrow." John hung up.

"So how's he doing." Mel asked getting her clothes together.

"Mani said that they fix his arm up and that he'll be fine." He said he watch her get dress.

"That's good." She said getting up to leave.

"Mel wait."

"What?" She stopped in her tracks.

"I just don't want to be sex buddies anymore." John said as she looked stunned.

"What are you saying John?" She said as she was almost speechless.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. Will ya?"

"Yes, Oh. Yes." She jumped on him and started another round of love making but as a couple.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Since I live in Philly and were basically snowed and I don't have school tomorrow I might be able to have more chapters up for this story and another.

CrazyLove


	11. YOUR WHAT!

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to kellia girl, GraffitiArtist INC, and Esha Napoleon for all their reviews

3 weeks later

These past few weeks had been surprising great. Dave's rehab have been real good lately. It was a cold Monday and I changed into a black skirt, green tight shirt, black fishnets stockings, black boots, and a leather jacket. I also changed my look I had these light blue/green color contact on that were really bright, Black glasses without the lenses, I also dye my hair blonde. After fixing my hair I walk downstairs and said bye to my dad whose was on the phone. I got in my car and drove to school. 20 minutes later I arrive at the school. I walked in and saw Mel at her locker.

"What's up chica." She turned around and gasped.

"OMG, I love your hair." She gave me a hug. I giggled.

"Thanks girl, what's up."

"Nothing John's driving me insane." She said as I laughed.

"What he do now?"

"He just so annoying."

"Umm……newsflash Mel, he always been that."

"No it's just sometimes I think that a lot of girls are throwing themselves at them and he's not doing anything."

"Mel do you want me or Dave to talk to him?"

"Yeah. Thanks girl."

"No problem, now come on let's get to class." I said as we walked to class. When we got in I saw Dave who looked pretty surprise.

"Hey Babe."

"Baby, you dye your hair." He said as he walked over to give me a hug.

"You like it?"

"I think I can show you better." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. The next thing you know were making out.

"Um……guys sorry to disturb you but class about to start." John butted in.

"Sorry." I said giving a small smile.

"We'll finish this later baby." He growled in my ear."

"I know we will." I said as we got seated as class began.

Few Hours Later

Lunch had came around and Mel had left early sick with John and Me and Dave finish all of our classes for the day and later I had to go to work so we spent the rest of the day at my house.

"So babe what do you want to do?" Dave ask putting his arm around my waist.

"I don't know, wanna talk?"

"Sure."

"So has John said anything to you about Mel." I asked him since he and john almost talk about everything.

"Not really, why?"

"Cause Mel thinks that he might cheat on her."

"Well that explains why she acts the way she does now." He mention. Before Mel would always be around John now we hardly see them together.

"Yeah, I hope they be fine."

"Me too." He kiss me on my cheek.

"So anything else you want to talk about."

"Not really, you."

"No, but there is something we could do."

"Dave I don't know."

"Come on Mani I said we finish it later and I intend on keeping it." He growled into my neck.

"Okay babe, but go easy on me I need to be able to walk at work."

"Don't worry Mani I'll take care of you." He said picking me up and carried me to my room for some amazing love making.

Oh God how much I wish Dave was here. I said while serving some coffee to the customers. I had changed to black pants and black shirt. I worked at the Lava Rock Café. My legs felt like jelly. I couldn't count how many time I thought my legs went dead on me today. He knows all my spots as I know his. It was almost closing time and I saw Mel walk in. She was looking nervous and shocked. This was not my normal Mel.

"Mel girl what's up." I asked.

"Hey Mani, I need to talk to you." She said in a shaking voice.

"Mel what's wrong."

"Mani………I'm pregnant." She busted out crying.

A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger but I need to figure how I'm going to work this one. Enjoy though.

CrazyLove


	12. Telling John

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to kellia girl, GraffitiArtist INC, and Esha Napoleon for all their reviews

**Flashback:**

"Mel girl what's up." I asked.

"Hey Mani, I need to talk to you." She said in a shaking voice.

"Mel what's wrong."

"Mani………I'm pregnant." She busted out crying.

**End of Flashback**

Pregnant? I couldn't believe she is pregnant. "Oh Mel does John know?" I said as I ran over to her and hugged her as she cried into my chest.

"No he doesn't I found out today after school. What if he hates me or leaves me." She cried harder.

"Mel look he won't hate you I know John and we both know he doesn't have the ability to hate someone without a good reason too. But you know you need to tell him because if you don't he'll never forgive you and you know he has the right to know because you love him and your child deserves to know who their father is as John should know who about his child." I told her and I could feel her nodding into my chest .

"I guess you right." She said as she started to wiped the tears away.

"I know. Look Dave's going to pick me up so I'll tell him to get John so we can settle this alright. Cause we both know that John won't do anything stupid with Dave here." I said as she started to laugh. Little by little the old Mel was coming back but that will disappear when John comes.

"Yeah thanks Mani."

"No problem, now just sit tight, I'll call him now." I said as I dial his number hoping he wasn't asleep and will pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A deep voice said.

"Dave, it's me." I smiled. Thankfully he picked up the phone.

"Hey Baby, what's wrong." He asked with concern in voice.

"Dave it's Mel.........she's pregnant."

"Oh God. Does John know?" He said with a sigh. Mel was the last person he would think would get pregnant.

"No I was hoping if you can get him so she be able to tell him."

"Sure Babe. But you know John going to want to know what going on when I go get him." Dave said.

"Well just stall him until you get here and then will find a way to tell him without him losing his cool."

"Alright."

"Okay, oh and Dave thank you especially for early."

"Anything for you babygirl."

"Love you."

"You too."

"Bye." He hung up. I went back to Mel as we waited for them to come. "God I hope this goes well."

**John's P.O.V**

"Dave man, will you tell me what's going on." I groaned. As soon as he came to get me at my house Dave have been very quiet about something and it was really pissing me off. All I know was we were going to Lava Rock cause Dave had to tell me something.

"No it be better if you just wait." Dave said as they pulled up at the Lava Rock. When we got in I couldn't believe what I saw: a broken down Mel. I never seen her so upset. When she looked up at me her eyes where all red and her makeup was a mess.

"Mel, What's wrong." He said as she refuse to look at him again.

"John.......I.......I'm so sorry." She said as she ran in the bathroom. I turned to look at Mani and Dave.

"Guys do you know what's wrong with Mel?" I asked as they both looked at each other before they said anything. Whatever it is it must not be good.

"John look you're my friend but I think you should ask Mel." Dave said.

"Dave's right John it isn't our place to say but promise me that you won't yell or overreact at her." Mani said as she pull me in a hug and push me to the bathroom.

"Mel, baby it's me please tell me what's wrong." I said as she open the door and looked at me. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Mel it' okay you can tell me."

"John I'm pregnant." She blurted out. I just stood their and didn't know what to say. Even though hew was in love with Melina, could he picture himself being a dad now.

"Mel were going to get through this okay baby." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"You're not going to leave me."

"No babe and I'll never will." I said as I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

**Armani's P.O.V**

After a emotional meeting Mel and John left to go to tell their parents. I just hope that goes well.

Once that was over Me and Dave drove to a park and just talk. The sun was setting which always made it beautiful up here.

"So what's your take on all of this." I asked him as we sat on a park bench.

"It's crazy but I'm glad John going to help her through this."

"Me too I thought I would have to kill him." We laughed. For the next few minutes we just sat there enjoying each other's company. I always love our time together.

"You look beautiful baby." He kiss my cheek.

"Thank you."

"I got something for you." I smiled brightly.

"What?"

"But you got to close your eyes." He said. I laughed.

"Okay." I closed my eyes waiting for the gift.

"Okay you can open them now." I open my eyes and I saw the most beautiful necklace. It was a silver cross that glistens when it nears light. It was so beautiful.

"Aww....Dave it's beautiful. Thank you." I kissed him on the lips.

"Your welcome babe, this is to show you how much you care to me." He said honestly.

"I love you Dave."

"I love you too, Armani."

The next day I was still thinking about what happen yesterday. I couldn't believe that Mel was pregnant. After taking my shower I changed into red ripped skinny jeans, black heels, white t-shirt with "so what" written on it and black leather jacket. Once I got in school I spotted Dave.

"Hey Baby, you look nice." I gave him a kiss.

"So do you, so what's up."

"Not much. You talk to John yet." I asked him.

"Not yet. He's pretty much kept to himself lately."

"I hope he takes this well."

"Me too, come on babe." He grabbed my hand as we walked to class. When we got in we saw Mel and John basically hooking up in the classroom.

"Well it looks like they're just fine."

"Yeah they do." He said as he walk over there I was wondering what was he doing. The next thing I knew Dave grab this big ass book and slam it on the table that made Mel and John fall.

"WHAT THE HELL!!." They yelled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Um you two were about to make a porno." I said.

"Well, we love each other." John said wrapping his arm around Mel.

"Yeah, yeah come on class is starting." Dave said sais we got to our seats.

A/N: I hope everyone like this chapter. Enjoy Reading and Happy Holidays.

CrazyLove


	13. Calm before the storm

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to kellia girl, GraffitiArtist INC, and Esha Napoleon for all their reviews

Few hours later after finishing our last classes for the day Me, Dave, John, and Mel all left school and went to Lava Rock.

"So Mel, you tell your mom yet?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah and she took it well I was shocked that she didn't kill me."

"Yeah, I thought she was going to curse me out, instead she was just happy that she was going to be a grandmother." John said as we laugh. Half-hour later Mel and John left for her doctor's appointment, so me and Dave just spend most of our time talking. Well, I was talking Dave was still pissed about what happen between him and Randy.

"So what's up with you and Randy lately?" I asked him.

"He get's on my fucking nerves. He's lucky that I didn't fuck him up today." He sneered.

"Dave, what the fuck did he exactly do because you never told me what he did. John just told me that Randy did something royally bad." I said as I tried to get my head wrapped around this situation.

"He tried to get me and John suspended for drugs that he brought and took." He said as he tried to say calm.

"Wow. He did fuck up royally." I said in shocked. I never knew Randy was into drugs and a part me just hopes that he will be okay.

"Yeah, well we solved it and now Randy has to go to rehab now, but before he left he got one hit in me." He said as I saw the bruise on his cheek.

"Oh babe, well at least he's getting help." I gave me a kiss on his bruise cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled still pissed.

"What can I do to make you happy?" I smiled at him.

"You should already know." He said as he pick me up and we went to his house as I made him happy.

The next day I woke up with my legs a little sore from yesterday. Dave was really happy after that and forgot about the whole randy thing. Well, until he saw the bruise on his face. I got up and took a shower. A long hot shower. The reason well if I told you, you would need one. Lol.

Anyway, 30 minutes later I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, black over the knee high heel boots, black shirt and a gray jacket. I put my black glasses on and went downstairs to my car. But before I could leave my dad called me and he looked mad.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Mani, sit down you're not going to like what I have to say.

Dave's P.O.V

When I got to school I had the biggest smile on my face. I love my life. After I parked my car I walked into the school and met John.

"Hey John."

"Hey man, what's up."

"Happy. I'm truly happy." I said that made him laugh. "Where's Mel?" I asked as his smile turned into a frown.

"Oh she's at home with morning sickness." He said as I made a disgust face.

"Jeez, I hope she'll be alright." I said as we walked in the classroom.

"Me too, so have you seen Mani?"

"Um no.....wait there she is." I said as we turned to see a pissed off Mani. The last time I saw her this mad is when she fought Candice.

"Woah, man what could have piss her off that bad." John said as he look a little scare which only happen when he see Mani that mad.

"I don't know but were about to find out." I said as Mani walked over to us.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" I said in concern.

"My mother coming to see me." She said in a piss off tone. This is not going to be good.

A/N: So why do you think Mani so angry with her mother. Find out soon. Enjoy reading.

CrazyLove342


	14. It the hit the fan

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to kellia girl, GraffitiArtist INC, and Esha Napoleon for all their reviews

Dave's P.O.V

No wonder why she is in a bad mood. Mani told me about her mother and how she was an alcoholic and emotionally and physically abusive to her when she lived in Philly. Her father help her get out of one day when he caught her mother hitting her and both of them haven't heard ever since until now. I think she's the only person Mani ever hated.

"Damn Babe. When is she coming?" I ask as I pulled her into a hug.

"Dad said she told him that she be at the house when I come home from school."

"Oh Babe."

"Mani, no matter what Me and Mel we'll be there for you if you need us." John said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. Um....Dave can you come with me when I see her." She asked as I was a little shock.

"Yeah, if it's alright with your Dad."

"It's fine, actually he even wanted me to ask you. He said that he trusts you a lot." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's not doubt that I'll be there babe."

"Thank You, I love you Dave."

"I love you too Baby." She gave me a big juicy kiss.

"Damn that was good." She said.

"You can say that again." I said as class began.

Armani's P.O.V

After a not so bad at school the time to see my mother finally came. I went to Dave's car as he drove me to my house. I was a nervous wreck and my hands started shaking and then I felt Dave grabbed hold of my hand and kissed it.

"It'll be okay baby." He said as I smile back at him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, well were here." He said as we got out the car and walk in to the house to be greeted by..........her.

"Hello sweetie." She said as it made me cringed. She got a lot of nerve to even talk to me right now.

"Hello Sandra." I spatted out as Dave put his arm around my shoulder.

"And who is this?" She said smugly.

"This Dave, my boyfriend. Dave this is Sandra sadly she's my mother." I said as she held her hand out to shake Dave's but he only nodded his head.

"Oh Armani, can you just forgive me already." She said. Now she done it.

"You know.....I think you're trying me, I think you trying to fuck with me but you know what fuck you. You honestly believe I going to forgive you. ME FORGIVE YOU!!! Why the fuck will I forgive you after all the bullshit you put my ass through. You really me drinking to much of that vodka and lost your fucking mind if you think I'm going to forgive you!" I screamed at her.

"You watch your mouth young lady I'm still your mother." She yelled back.

"NO!! I lost my mother when you didn't give a shit to take care of me and you lost the right to call me your daughter cause I, I don't need you. So why don't you do us all a favor and fuck off bitch." I screamed as I was right up on her face.

"You little bitch!" She went to slap me but someone block her hand. When I look I expected to see my Dad, but instead it was Dave.

"Look, I may not know you but don't you ever call my girlfriend a bitch and after all the shit you put me through. The only person that deserves to be slap is you, because the way I see it the only bitch in this room is YOU!" Dave snarled at her and push her hand away.

"Mark aren't you going to do something." She yelled at him.

"Yeah I am." He said as he walked to the door and open it. "Get the fuck out of here and never come back." He said in a low threatening voice that cause her to bolt out the house. Once she left I felt all the stress I had today lift off my shoulder's today. I turned up and gave Dave a kiss I never expected him to that for me. It just showed how much he truly cared about me.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I couldn't take it when she about to hit you." He kiss the top of my head and pulled me in a hug.

"Thank you Dave, I'm glad that you were here for us. I bet Armani told you what I said early." He asked as Dave nodded. " Well it's true and now after what you did for her I see as one of the family." Dad said as he gave Dave a hug.

"Thank you. I appreciate that alot." Dave said with a smile.

"Well how about we have dinner my treat." Dad said as we all agreed and went out to eat.

A/N: So what do you think? I know it was a wait but with me updating this but I'll try to keep them up. Enjoy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	15. What was that?

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

"You know I am so happy that it's the weekend which means no drama, I hope."

It was Saturday and I was glad that I didn't have school today. I was leaving from the hair salon this morning which was it was already 10:35. I was wearing skin tight skinny jeans, a black shirt that was above my stomach a little and black sneakers. I had my hair still in a mohawk, but instead of it being black it was now brown with a heavy bang in the front and a little tail at the back of my hair. I was walking back to my house when I realized that my dad was leaving for a convention and would be gone all weekend. When I walked to my door someone had covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a deep voiced said and I already knew who it was.

"Let me guess…..Randy!" I said giggling

"What?!" He said putting his hands down when I turned around he had this cute pout on his face.

"Oh Babe, I'm just kidding you know I'm your girl." I said as he broke out in a smile and pulled me into a hug.

"You better be." He said as he kissed my hair. "Your hair looks nice."

"Thanks, it should after sitting in that chair for 4 hours, so what are you doing here? I thought you had practice today." I said as we sat on my front step.

"Yeah but they had to cancel it for some strange reason. So what were you planning to do today?"

"I was going to see Mel and John and see how they're doing. Last I heard from her was that they were talking for now." I said as I blew out a sigh.

"Yeah that's what John told me. To be honest I'm sick of all this shit. They fight everyday over stupid shit and then we always get pulled in."

"Yeah I here ya, but it's probably all over that baby. I hope this baby will come soon."

"Me too."

"Well I said I would meet her now so you ready?"

"Yeah babe." He said as he gave me a kiss and then we got in my car and drove to their house. After talking about other things we finally pulled up in front of John's house we saw him and mel arguing outside and it didn't look pretty. I looked at Dave and he just shrugged his shoulders. I hope this fight doesn't last long like the others.

"Mel, John what's up?" I asked as Mel turned and let me tell you if you think when I'm mad is scary you haven't seen anything if you saw Mel, that shit just plain nuts. Then she started to speaking in Spanish and I looked confuse since I'm the only one that understands her she told me to translate everything to John and then got in her car and left. I walked over to John and Dave and they both had confuse looks on their face.

"Okay, what the fuck was that."

A/N: So what do you think Mel told Mani? And how will John be? I know it's short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

CrazyLove342


	16. It's Over

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

"So, now what do we do?" Dave asked as I sat in the chair trying to process all that happen few moments ago.

Flashback:

Melina had just left from her house and with the news she just told me, I wish I didn't have to tell John what she said. When I walk over to them I was already mentally exhausted.

"Okay, what the fuck was that." John asked me as I looked at Dave for a way out, but just like John he wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Well John you know this is not easy for me to say but, Mel said…….um…." I stutter a little.

"What? What did she say Mani?" John pleaded. Right there I couldn't take anymore.

"John, Mel said that she breaking up with you." I sighed as I saw his face fall and I felt my heart breaking.

"She's breaking up with?"

"That what she said. I'm sorry John.' I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks. And you want to know the fucked up part about this. I wanted to asked her if she wanted to move in with me." John said as me and Dave are both shock. He really did care about her and the baby.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but then she started screaming out that I was cheating on her with half the girls in the school and that I my child would be ashamed of me." He said as I started to get mad. Mel can never just listen to someone.

"Oh, John I wish I could do something." I said.

"Thanks, but I guess we weren't meant to be." John said in a sigh.

"Don't worry man, Mel will come around.' Dave said.

"I hope you right. I really love her." He said as he walked off to his car and left me and Dave to watch as our two friends left broken hearted.

End Flashback

"To tell you the truth Dave, I have no idea what to do." I said as he put his arm around me and hold me as we just had to wait for Monday to come so we can solve this problem.

A/N: So what do you think? Do you think Mel will take John back? Send in a review with your thoughts. Enjoy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	17. Oh Hell No!

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

Well it was the beginning of the week and I still haven't thought of what I was going to do about the whole John and Melina situation. The both of them put together have been miserable but their pride won't let them show it. I got up this morning and after my shower I change into skinny jeans, black knee high boots, white button up shirt with a navy blue blazer, and my black glasses. After I finished I headed downstairs and waited for Dave to pick me up. I sat on the kitchen stool and ate a few grapes until my dad came in.

"Mani, what's wrong?"

"Hey Dad. I just trying to figure out how do deal with the John/Melina drama."

"Well Mani, all I can say is that you just have to hope that everything will be okay. They both have a lot of stress on both parts from this baby. It what most couples go through? The sad thing is that they're doing it at a young age." Dad said as he gave me a kissed on the cheek and then left me to ponder what he just told me.

"Maybe Dad was right? Things might get better" I thought until I heard the doorbell and I grabbed my bag and my keys. When I went to the door I saw Dave and I couldn't help but laugh. We were dress alike. Well except the skinny jeans. He was wearing jeans and tims, but everything else was the same.

"Dave we look like twins." I said as he pulled me in a hug.

"Well, at least we would be hot ones." He said as I giggled and gave him a kiss.

"So you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. I hope this shit is squash by the time we get there." I saw said as he grabbed my hand and we left for his car to school. When we got to the school me and Dave walked in the school and saw something that shocked me. Melina was all flirty with this guy and it wasn't John.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

A/N: Hey everyone. I'M BACKKKKKKKK!!!! This chapter is a fuller for the ones in the future so I'm sorry that it's short. I hope everyone like it. Enjoy Reading. Remember if you want a one-shot just hit me up.

CrazyLove342


	18. Back together Again

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

"Oh Hey Mani, this is Shannon." Melina said nervously as I walked up to her. Shannon looked scared when he saw me.

"Yeah, Yeah, Mel can I talk to you for a moment." I said as I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the end of the hallway.

"Bye Shannon." Mel said

"See ya Melina." He said as he walked in the classroom. "Bye Mani." He said as I brushed him off. Once he was out of the way I pulled Mel around the corner and then let go of her arm.

"What the hell was that Mani?" Mel yelled.

"Me?! What the hell are you doing? John been worried sick after what happen. You basically broke his heart Mel, this isn't like you." I told her trying not to yell at her.

"Well newsflash Mani, I'M PREGNANT!!" She yelled that caught the attention of a few people.

"I know that Mel but…."

"Forget it Mani.....I'll see you…."

"NO YOU LISTEN! Now Mel I know that you're pregnant and it's going to be hard but what you have to realize that you're not going to be alone whether happen. John told me why you guys broke up. Mel I know you think the worst is going to happen but John doesn't seem like he'll be like that when the baby comes." I said as she started to cry.

"I'm scared Mani"

"I know Mel, but its okay to let him in. John won't hurt you he loves you too much and the baby." I said as I pulled her in the hug.

"I didn't want to break up with him."

"So why did you?"

"Well when he said that he wanted me and him to live together when the baby comes I got scared."

"Oh Mel."

"Hey probably doesn't want to be with me now."

"You'll be surprised Melina, just go ask him."

"Really?"

"Yeah he's with Dave." I said as we walked down to the classroom. When we got there I saw John turned around from Dave and saw Mel and she ran to him into a hug.

"I love you John."

"I love you too Mel and the baby." He said giving her a kiss.

"Well it looks like you got them back together." Dave said as he pulled me to his seat and I sat on his lap.

"Yeah I did. They both just got scared when they really shouldn't be." I said.

"I hear you. So you know with all this baby talk may me think about when we have kids." He said as I stared at him.

"Yeah but not right now. Right?" I said.

"Yeah babe, not now at least." He said but he that wasn't what he wanted to say.

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. I know it been awhile but I been so busy with school and everything and I finally got time to write this chapter up for ya'll. Hope you enjoy this. Thanks to everyone who stick with the story. Ya'll rock.

CrazyLove342


	19. I think i killed her

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

Armani's P.O.V

After all the problems were solve, school was over and I couldn't be happier. John and Mel wanted me and Dave to go out with them on a double date tonight. When we said we could I told Dave to meet me at my house. I was in my car and when I drove up I saw a unfamiliar car parked infront of my house. I didn't anything of it when I got outside my car. Other than that everything seem normal. Too normal. When I walked inside I automatically got pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here Sandra!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I dropped my shit and walked over to her.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here. I'm here to get back at you. You and your father ruin my life, so what a better way to get back at the both of you is to kill you!!" She sneered as she pulled out a butcher knife.

"You dumb bitch!!" I said as I speared her to the ground as we started to beat the shit out of each other knowing that one of us will be dead by the end of the day.

Dave's P.O.V

It was now 6:00 and I was going to get Mani for our date with John and Mel. I actually couldn't wait for this date. It's been awhile since we had did anything together. The four of us. I have more fun just being with them than anybody else. Other than John there's only one person I trust with my everything. And it's Armani. I never felt this way towards a girl before. I can truly say that I'm in love with her. I can already picture myself marrying her. I was about to head out the door when my phone rang and it was Armani. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey baby, I'm about to come over." I said but when she didn't reply I felt a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Armani, baby are you there. Babe please say something." I started to get scared.

"Dave......I need you to come here." She said in a raspy voice.

"Babe, what wrong!!" I said as I walked out of my house only to be greeted by John and Mel. They had smiles on their faces but as soon as they looked at me they started to frown.

"I think I killed my mother." She said as the line went dead. Oh God. That's all that could run through my mind.

"Dave, what's wrong." John asked me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's Mani, her mother attacked her when she got home, and she said that she thinks she killed her." I said choking up from the tears coming down my face.

"Oh God, come on let's get to the house, Call her dad and tell him to meet us at the house." John said as Mel stood there speechless. As we got in his car I called Mark and told him everything and sounded like he was having a nervous breakdown. I mean could you blame him, when someone tells you that your daughter was almost killed by someone whose suppose to be her mother, you just can't handle it. He told me that he'll meet us as soon as he can. When we got to the house all we saw were cops and ambulances outside of her house and some neighbors to. When we got outside we saw what looked like to Sandra on a Gurney but we couldn't tell if she was dead or not. But that wasn't the worst thing I saw. I saw a cop come out of the house and I couldn't believe what I saw. He had Armani in his arm and her face and her chest was covered with blood, she looked like she came straight out of a horror movie.

"NO!!!" Mel screamed as she felled in John's arm as she broke down. Then we saw Armani's Dad pull up and when he saw Mani, he broke down as well.

"MY BABY! WHY? WHY?." I pulled him a hug and we just cried as we just thought the worst had happen. But then.

"DAVEEEE!!!!" I heard Mani screamed as I ran towards her and I saw her give me a small smile telling she's okay.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're okay." I said as tears came down my face.

"Me too." She said as the loaded her up in the ambulance. Me and her father both went in as Mel and John drove behind us.

A/N: So what do you guys think? This one was a hard one for me to right and I'm shocked I got threw it without crying. Enjoy Reading. ;)

CrazyLove342


	20. The Aftermath

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

Armani's P.O.V

I woke up and I found myself what looks to be a hospital and then all the thoughts of what happen previously came back to mind. I remember fighting with Sandra as she tried to stabbed with the knife. She got a few cuts on my arm and my legs but not severe. As soon as she let go of it I grabbed her and I remember getting her in the back. You think I would be a little relieved that I don't have to deal with her anymore, but I hate to say it she's still my mother. The only time I remember her actually being my mother was when I was a baby. I opened my eyes and started to look at my surroundings and then my eyes fell to Dave. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps but I could tell he had to be worried sick about me. I tried to move but it only made me groan out loud and make Dave stirred.

"Mani, baby you finally woke up." He said as he walked over to me and gave me a light kiss that made all my problems disappear.

"Yeah I feel a little sore. How are you?" I asked. You can just look in his eyes and see his pain.

"To tell you the truth, I was scared out of my mind. When I saw the officer carry you out of the house and with all the blood on you I thought I lost you. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you too much to give you up now." He said with mist in his eyes as tears poured down my face.

"I love you too baby." I said as I gave him a kiss. Just then the nurse came in with a smile on her face as me and Dave both blushed.

"It's good to see you up Armani; you had us worried for a minute." She said as she went to check my vitals as Dave went out in the hallway to get something.

"You're a lucky girl you know. He's been here since you were brought in and never let your side. He really cares about you." She said as a small smile appears on my face.

Dave's P.O.V

I was so glad that Armani woke up. I think she figured it out that her mother is dead. While I was walking through the hallway I couldn't help but let some tears come down my face. For a second I thought I really lost her. That just something I can't and won't go through. I went through my pocket and grabbed the black velvet box that I had planned for tonight. Tonight I was going to ask her to be my wife. But now I have to wait.

"I need to do this sooner." I said as I put it back in my pocket and went back to the room.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoy it. Happy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	21. Fights and a New Ally

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

Armani's P.O.V.

It's been three days after the incident with Sandra and I was finally getting out of the hospital and going back to school. Even after all the protest from my dad and Dave both telling me to stay home I still decided to go. I guess you're wondering what happened to Sandra huh? Well she didn't die but ended getting arrested for breaking in and attempted murdered and from what I last heard from my lawyer was that she was going to jail for 30 plus years and no chances of parole. I hope she finds what really wrong with her and what I ever do to her. As for my ill hatred for it slowly going away but I can't forget what she tried to do to me, but in due time I can forgive. The doctor told me that I didn't break anything but I have some bruised ribs and a couple of scraped on my legs that you can barely see. After I got up I changed into jeans, black wife-beater, black boots and black hoodie. I also got new contacts and they were bright blue. I also wore black glasses too. After I got change I got an text from Dave.

_Hey. I'll be right there to get you. Love ya. ;) _

_Dave_

I couldn't help but smile when I got the text. I was so glad to have Dave in my life. He was there the whole time I was in the hospital. You couldn't ask for a better person to have in your life. When I got downstairs I saw my dad sitting at the table drinking his coffee. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Dad. Aren't you suppose be at work?"

"Yes, but I decided to give myself the day-off just in case you need me to get you at school." He said as I blew out a sigh. I love my dad really, but sometimes it's a little bit much.

"Dad, I'll be fine. Please don't worry so much."

"I know but, after everything that happen......I'll feel like I left you down for being there. If I was there Sandra wouldn't have gotten to you. If I was only there." He said as tears started coming down his face. I couldn't help but let a few tears coming down my face too.

"Dad this wasn't your fault. She's in jail and I'm here right now. And that's all that matters." I said as he looked up.

"I love you Mani Bear." Dad said.

"I love you too Dad." I said pulling him into a hug. We were like that until we heard the door open and saw it was Dave.

"Hey. Is everything alright?"He asked as me and dad pulled apart and I walked to him and gave him a kiss. Now I know ya'll are wondering why Dave has a key to my house. Well since the whole incident my dad has trusted Dave enough to give him a key to the house.

"Yeah, everything alright. It's good to see you Dave. You make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble." Dad said as he wiped his face clear of any tears.

"Don't worry I won't."He said putting his arm around my waist as I grabbed my bag.

"Alright, we get it. Bye Dad." I said as I gave him one last hug.

"Bye you two." He said as me and Dave left for school.

Few minutes later we got to school and as soon as we got in the hallway everyone started looking at me and ask if I was alright and stuff. I had to admit it made me smile a little bit that so many people cared. We were walking a little bit more until I saw Candice come up to me. Great.

"Hey Armani." She said as she shyly walked up to me.

"Look Candice, if you're going to start shit with Mani, let me just tell you I'm not in the right state of mind to deal with your shit today." Dave said sternly to Candice who shy backwards from us.

"Wait Dave, lets hear her out." I said as he just look at me with confusion.

"Are you sure, babe. You never know what's she up to." Dave said cautiously.

"I'm sure. A part me is saying that she's change." I said.

"Alright. I'm going to class. I'll meet you up there." He said giving me a kiss before he left me a Candice alone.

"So what did you want?"

"Well, I know you and me haven't been on the best of terms for awhile and I wanted to say I'm really sorry for all the shit I put you and Dave through. I was really in a bad place at that time but I gotten help and now I'm better. I guess I just needed to shit slapped out of me." She said as we started laughing when she brought up the homecoming dance when I slapped her.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No problem. I deserve it. Now I know that we won't be best friends anytime soon but if we can I like to be friends with you. If that's alright with you." She asked.

"Yeah. I like that. I'll even get you to be friend with John, Mel, and Dave." I said.

"Thanks. Oh and sorry about what happen between you and your mom. I couldn't believe it when I heard the story. I know how it feels to have a mother that hurts you." She said as I gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she pass away not to long ago. Which explains why I was such in a bad place." She said as I now completely understand her now. She was a broken soul that just needed to be fix.

"Wow. At least it's behind you."

"Yeah. Well we better get to class. Dave probably worried sick about you now." She joked as I giggled a little.

"You so right." I said as we started walking to class until Mel came towards us.

"Mani, you need to come quick." She said really fast.

"What? Mel come down. What's wrong?"

"It's Dave. He's in a fight with Adam." She said as mines and Candice eyes bugged out.

"What?" I said as we ran to the classroom as I saw Dave getting pull back by Randy, John and Paul while Lita was comforting Adam.

"I'M GOING T FUCKING KILL YOU! SAY SOMETHING ELSE ABOUT HER AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!" Dave yelled at Adam as he still tried to get to him. When I got to Dave noticed he was bleeding above his left eye and Adam had a black eye and a busted lip. Before I could say something to Dave the principal came and took Dave and Adam to his office. Once it was calmed down. I went to John and asked him.

"Okay, John what the fuck just happen."

"Well after Dave left you he came to class and started talking to me and Mel until Adam came in and started talking about the shit that happen with you mom and said that you're just a crazy bitch that needed to be lock up. And Dave just snapped and went off on him." John finished.

"Damn. I had a feeling that someone was going to say something to piss Dave off today."

"Well he did it for Mani. The man really loves you." He said as I blushed a little.

"I know."

"You bitch. Now because of you're crazy freak of a my boyfriend decided to beat up my boyfriend he probably going to have a black eye for weeks." Lita said as she walked up to me.

"Don't start Lita. Adam should have just shut his mouth up. None of this would have happen."

"Oh please. Why don't you do us a favor and take you crazy killer ass home where you belong."

"Lita I don't know where you get off. But you better watch your mouth." Mel said.

"Oh shut up you pregnant slut." She said.

"You Bitch!" Mel went to slap her but someone else's fist connected to Lita's face and when we looked it was none other than Candice.

"I suggest you take your slut ass out of this classroom." She sneered at her as Lita ran out of the classroom.

"Thanks. I didn't expected that from you." Mel said as she put her hand out.

"No problem." Candice said as shaking her hand.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoy it. Happy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	22. Suspenions and Love

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

After the fight between Dave and Adam was over, the day was pretty much calm. Candice is now officially one of us now that she turned a new leaf, plus she beat the shit of Lita later in school which made me and Melina happy. So school was over and I waited for Dave to come out of the school since he was in the principal's office later. Melina and Candice had left to go to her house to get to know each other better as friends. 10 minutes went by and then I saw Dave come through the doors and literally ran to hug me.

"Oh thank God. Mani, baby I missed you so much." He said planted kisses all over my face.

"I missed you too. So how many days did you get?" I asked as we started walking to his car.

"2 days. Adam got 3 because he started the shit."

"Good. He deserve it after all the shit he said."

"Well I wasn't going to let him say stuff and not do anything about it." He said as we got in his car. When we left the school I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What that for?"

"For being the sweet, loving, person that you are. And for beating the fuck out of Adam."

"No problem baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Now how do you think your moms going to react with your suspension?" I asked as I saw him smirk a little.

"She'll probably yell at me or worse Lecture me!" He shivers at the thought of his mom lecturing him. Few minutes later we pulled up in front of his house. I haven't been or seen his mom since the incident. When we walked inside we saw her run to Dave and give him a hug and a slap on the back of the head.

"Mom? What was that for?" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's for getting suspended. This is for defended Armani the way you did." She said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're Welcome. Now don't think just because you don't have to go to school doesn't mean you're not going to do work around here." She said as he groaned.

"Don't worry Dave it won't be that bad. Plus I'll come see you after school." I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"God I love you."

"Well Mani, it's good to see you again. How are you feeling?" His mom asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm a little sore but, I'm all right thanks for asking."

"Welcome, you're apart of the family so we have to take care of you. So would like to stay and help with dinner?"

"Sure." I said as I walked in the kitchen with her for a relax dinner.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoy it. Happy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	23. Happy Birthday Part 1

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

For the next few weeks everything started to become normal. Me, Dave, John, Candice, and Melina all spend our Christmas and New Year's with each other and our families. It was the New Year and a lot has changed. Well first off me and Candice have become really good friends since the talk we had. It's pretty shocking, I know but deep down I can see that she changed it just took some time to get it through her. John and Mel started to warm up to her, I wouldn't say their close but, hey, it's better than nothing. Now Dave, that's taking a little bit longer. He still not completely trusting her but, that's understandable because the way they ended it wasn't on good terms. I know that he's only doing this for me, and I just love him for that. As for Adam, after the fight between him and Dave, he started to lay low and stop talking shit and changed for as long as that's going to be. Plus he dump Lita the day he came back from his suspension. The last I heard was that she transfers to a new school…… a all girls school. Anyway today was Dave's birthday and I was going to give him the best birthday ever. Cheesey, I know but I love birthdays. Come to think of it, mines is next week. I was wearing high waist jeans that looked so tight on my legs, black heels, and a black and purple stripe top. I texted Dave telling him that I was going to be late for school and that I'll meet him at school. Little did he know that I made him a cake and I had to get it from his mom who was holding it for me. Once I left I went straight to the house and got the cake for her and put it in my car. I drove to the school in a matter of minutes I came to the school with the cake and balloons and my gift and walked in the school. When I got in the classroom I saw Dave with his back turn to me and John smiling giving me the signal.

"Yo, Dave I think you should turn around." John said as Dave did what he said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVE!!!!!" I screamed.

"So this is the reason of why you were late." He said as he walked over to me.

"Guilty. So Open your card." I said as I put the stuff down and handed him his card.

"Okay." He said. Once he open it his mouth dropped.

"You bought me tickets for a Redskins game!" He said as I nodded and then was lifted up in a big hug.

"Yeah, I know how much you wanted to see them so I saved up some money and I got them for you."

"I love you so much baby. Thank you." He said giving me a kiss.

"You're welcome Dave. Happy birthday." I whispered in his ear.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoy it. Happy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	24. Happy Birthday Part 2

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

Dave's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that Mani did this all for me. Not many people will go out of their way and plan all this for my birthday. It just showed me how much she really love me as I do to her. The rest of the day at school was uneventful, thank god. I wasn't in the mood to beat the shit out of someone. Me and Mani went to my house and spend the rest of the time there with mom and D.J. eating dinner. After that was done we all just sat around watching t.v. until we heard a knock on the door. Mom went to get it and when she came back I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Hello Son."

"What the hell are you doing here!" I nearly yelled at him. He has a lot of nerve coming to see us after what he done.

"I wanted to see you. I want to try and make things right again." He said.

"Well I don't care." I said as I left and went to my room trying to comprehend everything that just happen.

Armani's P.O.V.

I was shocked when I saw Dave's dad walked in. It's amazing how much they look alike. I knew Dave would have some problems with seeing him again since he basically walked out on them when he was little. The last time he really saw him was when he was 3. I saw the look on D.J's face and she seem really shocked to see him too. It look like no one was going to say anything so I decided to step in.

"Hi, I'm Armani. Dave's girlfriend." I stick my hand out for him to shake.

"Armani. That's a beautiful name. I heard a lot about you." He said as he returned the handshake.

"Really? How?"

"Lorraine told me about you. She told me that my son finally found the person that filled the void that his father had to fill a long time ago. For that I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving my son the love he needs and deserves. I know I no right to be here but I just want to apologize for not being there for Dave."

"Your welcome. Well I'm going to check up on him." I said as they nodded and I went to Dave's room. I knocked to see if he was in there.

"Yeah."

"Dave it's me." I poked my head through the door only to see my baby sad. I walked in and closed the door and crawl to him on his bed. "You okay? I know that had to be a lot to digest down there."

"I don't know. I mean he hasn't been in my life in god how many fucking years and now he just pop's up and thinks everything is going to be fine. I can't see how he thinks that might work." He said in one breath. You can see how upset he is. I put my hand on his head and start to rub it.

"I understand Dave. But, to me I think all he really wants to do is to say I'm sorry."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he told me." I said as he sat up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dave. In my opinion I really think your father wants to try to be in your life. He knows that you won't be the best of friends right away, but he's willing to admit that he hasn't been the best father for both you and D.J. All I'm going to say is just give him a chance, you never know what might happen and I don't want you to have to regret it later on in life." I said and I looked at Dave really taking to heart what I said to him. The next thing I knew I felt Dave pulled me to him a give me a kiss. Once he pulled away I saw him smile.

"Thanks Baby, I love you."

"I love you too." I said as we got up and went back downstairs.

"So you think I can talk to you for awhile." He dad asked him.

"Sure." Dave said as they walked in the another room to talk.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoy it. Happy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	25. Making Amends

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

Dave's P.O.V

Today couldn't get any shocking. Not only did I get a great gift from Armani but I also had to talk to my dad again, which it going to be a little hard since the last time I saw him was 15 fucking years ago!. But I suppose to have an open mind about this, if not I'm going to heard Mani yelled it to me for hours. I was in the living room with him as we sat across from each other with a table between us. You could feel the awkwardness in the air. I was going to say something but he beat me to it.

"I'm sorry." He said as I was floored. Now coming into to this I was expecting him to basically blaming me for leaving the family and all that other shit. Not apologizing.

"You're what?"

"Look let me just say this, I tell right in your face I know I've been a shitty father and probably fucked up person for leaving you guys. I admit that. I can't keep thinking that it was right leaving you guys because I would be lying." He said as he was in the brink of tears.

"So why did you leave. Didn't you realize that when you left not only did you break my heart but mom's and D.J's too so tell, please tell me, why the fuck did you walk out on us." I said as I felt myself getting angry just thinking back when he left and how heart-broken my mother was. There were days the she didn't even talk to us.

"I left because I was addict to meth and crack." He said simply as my mouth drop.

"What?"

"Yes. I was a crack and meth addict. The time you guys were in my lives it gotten so bad I didn't even remembers who I was before it all happens. The only thing I knew was best for you kids and your mother was to leave and get help. I would have come earlier but I slipped up. I couldn't put you guys in that hellhole just for dealing with my drug addict ass.

"Wow. I didn't know."

"No one knew. Look, I know we won't be best friends but I just wanted to tell you I was sorry and I hope that one day you can forgive me. It doesn't have to be today, tomorrow, next week, or even next year. I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry." He said as I started to feel that he was truthful. For the first time in 15 years I didn't see a deadbeat. I saw my dad. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I accept your apology." I said as we broke down in a cry. After that sob fest was over we pulled apart and laughed.

"So what's going on with Armani? She seems like a great girl." He asked as I started to smile by just hearing her name.

"It's simply. I'm in love with her." I said as we went back to enjoy the rest of the day.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoy it. Happy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	26. What were you thinking?

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

Armani's P.O.V

The next was pretty much a normal day at school. Dave was getting along with his dad which made me very happy for him. He deserves to have a father in his life. I was wearing grey jeans, black tank top, black short sleeve cardigan, and black sneakers since my feet were killing me for wearing heels all the time. My hair was still short but now it looks like Halle Berry's just thicker. It was Lunch and Me, John, and Dave were walking to lunch since Mel said she had to go somewhere.

"Yo, Mani you know we got our tennis matches today." I stop in place.

"What? I thought coach said we have it next week."

"No babe, they change it to today. Let me guess you don't have your shit on you?" Dave said with a smirk on his face with his arm crossed.

"You know what? You're a butt." I said as I gave him a glared right back to him until we started laughing.

"You know you no right to talk about someone's ass." Dave said as I hit him on the shoulder as John kept laughing.

"You know you like my booty." I said and started shaking it cauisng Dave to grin wider.

"Yes I do."

"You both crazy as hell." John said until Candice came out of nowhere.

"Candice what's wrong."

"It's Melina she's fighting Jillian." She said in one breath as I dropped me shit.

"OH HELL NO! THAT BITHC JUST WANT HER ASS KICKED." I said as I ran down to the lunch room leaving Dave and John to comprehend what just happen.

"Did Candice just say that My Mel was fighting Jillian?" John said in a calm tone.

"Yeah. Did Mani just go over there to fight her." Dave asked as John just nodded his head.

"MANI!" They both yelled as they raced down to the lunchroom. When they got there they saw Mel and Jillian fighting and Mani trying to pull Mel off of Jillian.

"Come on Mel! It's not worth it." I said trying to get control of Melina.

"NO! YOU CHEAP WHORE! CHEAP WHORE!" Melina screamed at Jillian until I finally got Mel off of Jillian who was now a mess and dragged her to the hallway. Once I got there I noticed John and Dave there too.

"MEL WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I yelled at her. I mean what you would do if you had your friend fighting someone and knowing that your friend is pregnant.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoy it. Happy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	27. Things need to get better

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

"Melina, tell me why you fight Jillian because it not's everyday I see you fighting even now that your pregnant." I asked her as I started to calm down.

"I have my reasons." She said and I looked to see John really pissed off.

"Melina why would you do that knowing you're putting the baby in danger." John seethed at her.

"You don't understand." Mel pleaded.

"Oh I understand. You're selfish and you just care about yourself." John said as he walked away. When I went to turn to Melina she broke down into tears and went the other way.

"This is not good." I said as Dave wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry Babe, things will get better." He said as we walked to lunch.

"I hope your right." I said to myself. The rest of the day went uneventful thank god. I still haven't seen John and Mel left early for a doctor's appointment. I was outside the school and was there with Candice while I waited for Dave to come.

"So Candice how's things with Mr. Hardy." I asked as she blushed. She's been going out with Jeff for awhile now and she seems really happy.

"It's great. Jeff treating me real good. Still can't believe I went out with Adam." She shuddered as we laugh.

"I don't think anybody really understand that."

"Yeah, so word around school is that Alicia saying some shit about you." She said as I just laugh. This wasn't the first time of me hearing about this.

"It seems that's what everybody been saying lately. But it doesn't matter because I'm not going to fight her over some petty shit. I get tried of hearing about."

"I heard Mani. No matter what I got your back if she starts something. To tell you the truth I really just want to rip that ugly weave out of her head." Candice said as I laugh.

"Thanks." I said. Few minutes later I saw Dave walked over to us.

"Hey Babe. Hey Candice." He said.

"Hey Dave. Well I got to go and meet Jeff so I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye." She said as she walked away.

"So you ready to go?" He asked as I nodded and we walked to his car.

"So what kept you so long."

"Coach. Talking about the upcoming game and how we can't fuck up and shit." He said as I laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You baby. Just you." I said giving him a kiss as we left school.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Reading! ;)

CrazyLove342


	28. Girl's Night

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

Armani's P.O.V

It was 7:00 and Dave had left to go to football practice so I decided to have Candice and Melina over tonight for a girls night. Plus I wanted to find out what was going on with Mel and John. It's been a week since he's talked to her and it look like they were never going to end up again. The girls had just arrived and sat in the living room and talked.

"So girls, anything new been going on lately." I asked as I brought out drinks and snack for us.

"Well other than the usual, Alicia and her crew have been gunning out for us ever since the fight between Mel and Jillian. Word is, is she's after u Mani." Candice said as I just laugh.

"Please, that bitch isn't worth messing anything up. I'm not worry about her." I said as we laugh until I hear Melina crying.

"Mel, What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Everything! I miss John so much and everytime I try to apologize to him he ignores me or just walk away. I think I really lost him." She said as the tears pooled out of her face.

"Oh Mel, I understand what your going through." I said.

"No you don't. Armani you have the most perfect relationship with Dave. You guys never fight or do anything wrong. So don't tell me that you fucking understand what I'm going through." She yelled to me.

"Mel, you really think that Dave's and I relationship has always been perfect?"

"Yes I do."

"Well did u know that me and him broken up before." I said as both of them gasped.

What? What do you mean ya'll broke up before." Candice and Melina said at the same time.

"It was when we first started dating and when me and Candice weren't cooled. For some reason at school one day somebody told me that Dave was back with Candice behind my back and dumb me actually believe so I was on my way to class when I saw Dave hugging this girl that look like Candice which turned out to be his sister. We had the biggest fight in the world which lead me not speaking to him for 2 days until he and his sister told me the understanding and that it was Tori spreading the rumor. So after they told me I cried for like 20 minutes apologizing to the both of them and they forgave me and me and him act like nothing happen." I said as they both still look shock.

"Wow. I never knew you guys broke up." Melina said.

"I know. At the time we didn't want everyone to know about it and make a big deal over a misunderstanding. But I want u too know that I really do understand Mel. Why don't u call John and ask if u guys can get your time alone so you guys can talk this out. Not only for you, but for your baby." I said as I rubbed her belly.

"You mean my little girl. I having a girl." she said as we all squealed.

"Yes were going to have a niece. We'll be the most spoiled aunts in the world." Candice said as I laugh.

"Yeah I'm going to go and call him."

"Good Mel." I said as I handed her phone.

"Thanks Mani. I've been meaning to ask you. How you get your British accent back. You haven't had it in like 8 years." She said. As for ya"ll that don't know my accent sounds like a mix of Scary Spice and Naomi Campbell.

"My uncle stayed with us for a week and anytime I'm near him it just stays like that."

"Well it's suits u well. I bet Dave likes hearing."

"More like loving it." I said as we all started laughing.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Reading! ;)

CrazyLove342


	29. Guy Talk

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not anyone but Armani. Thanks to everyone for sending in reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy reading.

Dave's P.O.V

Ugghhhhh. How much I would love to be near Armani right now. I can't wait till practice was over so I can go see her. It crazy but I never really miss anyone this crazy before. Maybe it's true that love does make you crazy. Coach was pushing us real hard cause of the big game this weekend and we couldn't afford to lose. It was pretty normal today but I did noticed John was really out of it today during practice which never happens cause he always on point. Once practice was over I went up to John before he left.

"John...what's up with you today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were really out of it today and it's not like you, and as your friend I wanted to see if you are alright. Is it about Melina?" I asked as I noticed John put his head down and mumbled a yes.

"Yea it is...I really do miss her but I don't know what to do. I mean when she got into the fight with Jillian she act like she completely forgot she was pregnant. I know she doesn't want anything to happen to the baby but I got so scared that I just flipped out." John said as he sat on the hood of his car.

"John man, you have to talk to her about this. You and me both know that Melina loves you more than anything. Plus she misses you like crazy."

"She does?"

"Yeah man, she's been a wreck ever since you guys broke up. Just talk to her and I know you guys will be okay." I said giving him a pat on the back. Then his phone rang and a few minutes later he hanged up with a smile on his face.

"It was Melina. She ask if I could meet her at her house to talk. I wonder what made her do that."

"I think I know." I said as we both smiled and left the school. A 10 minutes later I got to Mani's house. When I walked in I saw her in the kitchen wearing black workout bra, black workout shorts, a camouflage hoodie and black chucks. Damn did she look so good.

"Hey baby." I said as she walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey Dave, how's was practice?" She asked as I heard her beautiful accent.

"Like Hell. But I'm okay. How was your girl's night." I asked as we walked in the living room and saw what a mess it was. "It looks like ya'll had a lot of fun." We laughed.

"Yeah we did and we even got Mel to talk to John."

"I know I was there when she called. I had a feeling you had something to do with it."

"Well I didn't want to see her or him depress anymore." She said as I grabbed her to face me.

"You know I love you so much." She smiled as I leaned down to give her a kiss.

"I love you too...now I give you a little more loving if you help me clean up this mess."

"Deal." I said as I help clean and spend the rest of the night with my baby.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Reading! ;)

CrazyLove342


	30. Family Reunion and Suprises

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with school but I got a break to do this. So enjoy!

Armani's P.O.V.

The next few days after the talk me and Dave had with Melina and John things seem to be calm with those two. Thank god cause I didn't know how much of their crap I can take. I'm mean yes I love them to death. They family to me but the next time I give them advice I want to be paid. 10 dollars for advice, 20 dollars if u don't listen or take my advice. Anyway Im happy because we have a three day week off from school and my dad was having a family reunion today and I was excited to see the rest of my family. Another good thing is that John, Mel, Dave and his family are coming too which is great. With them there my family be sane for a day. After taking my shower I change into dark denim shorts, blue tank top, black gladiator sandals and a black fedora hat with a gray stripe. My hair went to being jet black and it's still short just letting it grow again and I got blue contacts. Once I was done I went downstairs and saw my dad and went to give him a hug. Once I pulled away I saw that dad just start making the food. Only him he would wait at the last minute to do everything.

"Um...Dad why u start making the food now?"

"Well, I was waiting till you woke up and do it. You know the only cooking I know is call for Chinese food and pizza." He said as I started laughing.

"I know dad."

"Hell I probably can burn cereal if I tried."

"Dad, why don't you go and watch t.v. and wait till everyone get's here. Dave and his family will be here soon. I'll take care of the food." I said as I push my dad out of the kitchen and started cooking. 2 hours later I was half way done when I heard the door open and saw Dave and his mom and sister.

"Ma man Dave thank god you're here. I don't need anymore women in this house." My dad said as he gave Dave a hug.

"It's that bad?" Dave ask him.

"When you meet Armani's aunts you'll be very happy that Mani doesn't get crazy like that." My dad said.

"Dave don't listen to my dad he just mad cause they beat him at poker every time they come up here." I said as I gave him a hug.

" Okay babe. You look nice and smell like food.." He said giving me a kiss.

"Um there's other people in the room." His sister said as I laugh.

"Hey Donna, how you been?" I said giving her a hug.

"Great...I got a boyfriend and his name is Sean and he is amazing and cute and Dave don't like him." She said in one breath.

"Oh really?" I look at Dave who just smile at me.

"Hey...it's my job not to like them." He said as I laugh.

"Don't worry he's not gonna do anything." I whisper to her.

"No but I will if needed. How are u Mani?" Lorraine ask me as she pulled me into a hug,

"Im doing good just finishing all this food for everyone." I said as I went back to cooking.

"You made all of this?" Dave asked me as he seem shock.

"Yeah I was hard either. I like cooking."

"You got a keeper Dave. Someone else other than me can cook for you now." His mom said as we all laugh.

"Well why don't ya'll sit and enjoy yourself more people will be coming soon."

"Mani can I help you with anything?" Donna ask me.

"Yea u can them onions for me." I smiled as I handed her a knife as the others went into the other room to talk.

Dave's P.O.V.

After we left Mani and D.J. in the kitchen me and mom went into the living room with Mani's dad to talk about the surprise I have for her later.

"So you got everything for the surprise?" Mark said.

"Yeah but im nervous like crazy." I said as I can feel my stomach turning.

"Dave you'll be fine we both know that Armani loves you plus she's never gonna expect you doing this now."

"Your right. I'll do tonight." I said as they both smile.

"Well Dave all I can say is welcome to the family." Mark said giving me a pat on the back.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy it. What you think Dave got planned for Armani?

CrazyLove342


	31. The Question?

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with school but I got a break to do this. So enjoy!

Armani's P.O.V  
Well it was not almost 7 and most of my family had left from the reunion. This year was really good and fun. My family like Mel and John, but they especially love Dave they think he's perfect for me. The only people that was still here was Melina, John, Dave, his sister and mom, and my aunts. I was in the kitchen cleaning up from all the food with Melina and we end up talking about the baby and her and John relationship.

"So Mel, how is everything between you and John going so far?" I ask her as she passed me the dishes.

"To be honest, it's the best me and him ever been. I mean we talk almost all day and night and he always takes care of me and been to every appointment for the baby. You should have seen what he did with the nursery it looks so good and he worked on for two days straight. He just make me love even more." she gushed about him.

"Mel that so sweet and I'm glad that you too are working out so well."

"Thanks Mani I'm really glad that things are turning out for the better for the first time in awhile. So how you and Dave been lately." she asked as I started to smile.

"We are really good. I don't know how to explain it but I really love him Mel...I mean he cares about me like no one has before." I said

"I'm really happy for you girl. Dave is such a romantic...sometimes I wish that John could be like that..the only romance we get is from sex." Mel said sounding a little sad.

"Mel it can't be that bad...just some guys are not as romantic as other. That doesn't mean John care about you any less." I said to her but I can tell she didn't really believe it.

"I guess...but anyways I think we done with all the dishes now." she said as we realize we were cleaning invisible dishes and started laughing. When we get in our talks we can forget about anything.

"Mani can you come outside?" Dave said as Mel gave me an confuse look as I walked outside. When I walked out there I saw Dave outside with a smile on his face. When I walked u to him he Pulled me into the most passionate kiss we ever had. When we pulled apart I was breathless.

"Wow what was that for?"

"Well Mani, you know I love you very much...he'll more than I thought I would ever love a girl. You made me see how it feels to be in love and know someone that cares about me that much...you are my best friend, girlfriend, and the love of my life...and there something else I want you to be with me... " Dave said as he drop to one knee and my mouth drop. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?"

"Baby, I love you more than anything else in this world...and I want to ask you...Armani Denise Beaumanior, will you marry and become my future wife?" he asked as he pulled out this 6 karat ring. It was so beautiful.

"YES YES YES OF course I'll marry you!" I said as I started smiling I was so happy. He slid the ring on my finger and pick me up and twirl me around.

"You have no idea how happy you made soon to be Mrs. Armani Batista." he said as we went into a deep kiss until we heard clapping and saw everyone cheering and walking down to hug us.

"Well Mani, it looks like you going to be in the family after all. You now know I can call you a daughter now." Lorraine said as a shed a tear. She really has been a mother to me and that fact she see me as a daughter made me feel honor.

"Thank you. I feel like our family going to be twice as big now." I said hugging her back.

"Dave man I didn't think you had in you. Mani a great woman plus she cook some real good food." john joked as he shocked hands with Dave and hug me as Mel came over screaming with joy.

"Omg your getting married."

"I know and Mel already know I want you to be the maid of honor and Candice to be one of the bridesmaid along with trish, Stephanie, and Mickie."

"Aww Mani of course I'll be your maid of honor. I love it. I'm going to call trish, Randy, Paul ,Stephanie, Canidce, Jeff, Chris, and Mickie to come over so we can tell them." Mel said as she ran other phone and called everyone. 30 minutes later it was just me, Dave, John, Mel and the rest of the gang at my house. We had already told them the news and let's just say they were really excited.

"I can't believe you two are going to get marry." trish said.

"I know but I couldn't wait any longer and I knew I wanted to marry her for a long time." Dave said as everyone aww.

"Dave you so sweet but that's not the only good news we have today...I know a certain someone finish there treatment to day and is 3 months clean." I said as we clapped for Randy as he blush and smiled. He really came a long way with everything. Everyone has forgiven him and him and Dave are close friends again.

"Thanks Mani, I don't want to take away from your good news and everything but I can really say I'm really happy to be clean and to have my girlfriend Mickie at my side." he said as our mouths drop.

"Wait, you and Mickie when this happen?" Dave said

"The day I got out she was there and we started talking and yeah one thing led to another and we ended up here."

"It looks like everyone with someone. That's a first." I said as we all started laughing. 10 minutes later everyone left and it was just me and Dave in the living room.

"I still can't believe you and me are engaged. It's unreal."

"I know but I want you to know I really love you baby. Your officially my wifey now." he said smiling as I started laughing and we ended the night with a kiss.

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's been awhile since writing but I've been getting ready for my graduation this week. :) Anyway what you think of the chapter. Please review back. Hope you enjoy it.

MissLondon342


End file.
